May the odds
by Pandolinaa
Summary: The 73rd annual hunger games. Nobody ever asks about that-everyone just thinks about Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. But when two girls from completely different districts are entered into the games, then become friends, what will happen when only one can win?
1. Chapter 1

"You look fine dear."

I smiled at Marina as she kissed my forehead. She pushed my dirty blonde hair from my forehead. She had told me to have it down, it would make me look pretty. Why, I had no idea.

"I'll see you after." I said, kissing her cheek.

She nodded and I left the house. I wasn't that nervous for the reaping - it was just something the Capitol used against us. They wanted to watch us die so we might as well put on a show.

I walked down to the Harbour - that was where they held our reapings. Everyone was silent. All the boys in their sunday best and all the girls in their pretty dresses. My dress was a light blue, which stood out against my blue eyes. Marina had placed a small blue bow in my hair, pushing the hair from my face and revealing my scar.

Everyone usually has great stories to go with their great scars, but mine is just simple. I was out with Walsh by the beach on day and whilst he took a kip, I went to explore. I found a rusty old fishing hook, and my five year old self not being that sensible, picked it up. I stumbled over a rock, as I found it in a rock pool, and the hook caught my face, dragging it's self from just under my eye to the side of my neck.

The scar made me look like I had been in fights, that I was strong, so I didn't mind letting it show. I joined the rest of the sixteen year-olds, I stood looking straight ahead - this was it.

The Mayor of our District, Mayor Thorpe said the usual la-de-da about the Districts, why the games were created and so on. I just watched the bowls. After that, Damien Grove, District fours escort, climbs up to the podium, giving us a grim look. Out of all the escorts, he is my favourtie. Not because he is our escort, but because you can see he clearly doesn't want to be here. His sea-blue curls give him the look of the capitol, but it makes him look silly.

"Well, welcome to this years reapings," he said, rubbing his hands against his trousers. His uncomfortable look made me smirk. "Er, happy 73rd Hunger Games. I shall start with the ladies."

He made his way over to the female's bowl, and I sighed. Here we go again. My name was only in the bowl 5 times, yet I still couldn't shake the dread that filled me every time Damien's hand went in that bowl.

"This year's female tribute is..." He pulled out a slip of paper, unfolding it slowly. I could see his hand shaking. "Ivory Wells."

I let out a deep breath. A path cleared around me and I made my way to the stage. It's just a stupid game. Stupid entertainment. I would die on my own terms.

Damien nodded at me, and I nodded back. He turned to the other bowl but I didn't pay any attention. I just stared straight ahead.

"Bryce Mane."

I looked to the boys. Bryce was one of the poorer kids - I reckon his name must have been in that bowl at least 10 times. He had bronze hair, and a handsome face, but don't let that fool you. I'd seen him when we used to go to school together. He was a bully.

"This years tributes everybody!" Damien was trying way too hard.

Bryce and I shook hands, his eyes cold, yet wary.

...

We were taken into the Salt house, a house named after the first winning District four tribute - Bernie Salt. I find it ironic that they named it salt, as any other district just thinks it is the place we purify the water. I was left alone in a room. I knew what happened next. People would come and visit me.

Marina and Walsh came first. Marina just came in and hugged me, crying. Walsh just stood there.

"Remember the day I found you?" He said, and I smiled. "Lying there amongst the whale bones? Was so shocked I nearly fell over. Was my lucky day. Our lucky day." He kissed my forehead. "Good luck Ivy."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll do my best." I said, but I made no promises.

Marina un-clasped her pendant from her neck. "Take it."

She pushed it into my hands. It was a small fish, made from silver.

"Be careful. Be brave." She whispered before they were whisked away.

I looked at the pendant, before putting it on. I wasn't expecting any more visitors, but an appearance from Bryce's mother didn't surprise me.

"Ivory, promise me one thing." She whispered, clutching my hand.

I nodded.

"No matter what he does, or says, please, just watch out for him."

"Ok."

"Promise?" She said, and I felt just like a little kid, making promises with Marina, never to walk around in a rock pool with a fish hook.

"Promise," I said, and she kissed my cheek and left.

That was it. Time to go on the train.

...

When I got on, I saw Bryce and Damien already sitting at the table.

"Hello Ivory." Damien said. "Flora will be here shortly."

Flora was our latest district four champion, and was here to guide us, be our mentor.

I nodded at him, and took a seat next to Bryce.

Bryce turned to me. "My ma come speak to you?"

I nodded again. I think my neck was starting to stiffen.

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine." He said. "But don't think I'm gunna be nursing you around like a baby."

I raised and eyebrow. "I don't need nursing Bryce, I can handle myself."

"Now guys, don't want tension before we've even hit the arena!" Damien said, in a false cheery tone.

Bryce and I both looked at him.

"Don't baby talk us mate." Bryce said, as I said, "Don't pretend to be happy to be here."

"Looks like we could be in with a chance this year, D." Bryce and I turned to the door.

It was Flora, wearing a full length black gown. It showed of her muscles. She wasn't a dumb girl - she was smart, cunning and strong.

"Mind the mahogany, D." She said as Damien's shaky hand poured a glass of wine. "Don't want to give out the tipsy effect before you've even started drinking."

Bryce and I looked at each other. Would we be in with a chance?


	2. Chapter 2

**So..hi. I forgot to mention were gonna be doing this in different points of view, obviously starting with Ivory, then switching to Willow and so on.. thanks and review please**

* * *

I walked slowly along the cobbled path.

I felt trapped- enclosed by endless rows of factories. I'd lost count of how many times i'd wished I could live in a less industrial district.

I wrung my hands and wiped my dress down. I was proud of my dress- I'd designed it myself, and my mom made it. Although she was a teacher, my mom's real talent was sewing and dress making, which being from district 8 is probably a good thing.

It was a deep shade of grey with pearly buttons and a lace underskirt.

But who was I kidding. I had nothing to worry about. My name was only in the bowl a few times.

I thought back to a memory of my brother, Stitch. I was only 6 when he died in the hunger games. Of course I didn't really understand where he had gone, I just remember me, mom and dad would gather around the table and pray for him. He was a good fighter; he made it a week until he was killed.

Everyone said I looked like him, with brown hair and blue eyes, and a sort of ragged look about us.

Not unclean, just unkempt.

'Hey there bolt, whatcha' thinking 'bout?'

I smiled softly to myself.

Blaine Meadows was my closest friend. He worked with my dad as an assistant warehouse manager, meaning he just stacked boxes and did all the things that my dad was too lazy to do. He'd called me bolt for ages too. My mom said it was probably because when I was 12 an electrical storm raged through the sky, the first one in years. Apparently I was mesmerised by the jagged shapes in the sky and so I ran outside and got hit by a lightning bolt, just a little one, and I just stood there.

'It tingles.' I smiled as my dad grabbed me and took me inside.

So yeah, that's why he calls me bolt.

'Just the reaping y'know.'

We had the reapings every year, to decide who was going to compete in the Hunger Games.

The games were a punishment- a warning not to rebel.

He grimaced.

'Entertainment for the masses.'

'Looks like you made an effort.' I remarked. His brown hair was slicked back, and I could've sworn he had got a new outfit, probably swiped it from the warehouse. My dad probably told him to do it.

'I'm fabulous.' he replied.

'Aren't you worried Blaine?' I said, stopping a turning to face him.

The sun haltered in the sky, threatening to go hide behind the clouds and make the reaping drearier that it already was.

'Of course I am Willow, but I can't let them know that. I can't let them know that they've beaten me.'

He kissed the top of my head.

'Promise me, if one of us does end up in this stupid game, promise me we won't forget each other.'

'I promise.'

But of course neither of us would be in the game. It would be one of the poorer kids that had to take out tesserae.

But still we grabbed each other's hands and went to face the reaping, our hearts sinking to the ground.

...

The reaping took place in the centre of town, ringed by huge warehouses that loomed menacingly and cast grotesque shadows over the stage.

'Welcome to the 73rd reaping!' Our escort Lacey Brightwater announced, looking too cheerful for what was about to happen. I didn't understand why everyone had to sugar-coat the games. 23 people died. 23 _children_ died.

Lacey honestly looked ridiculous. She had bright yellow curls and had squeezed herself into a tiny green, floral dress. I honestly didn't understand Capitol fashion. What's the appeal of dyed green skin and golden face tattoos?

On a chair on the stage sat a previous victor for our district, and next to her was the mayor, who was sweating profusely.

'I suppose I'll start with the girls.' She grinned. Her fat wrist slipped into the bowl and rummaged through a sea of names.

I looked around the group of girls my age- 16.

Everyone looked anxious. Some were even crying and holding each other.

'Our first tribute is…Willow Bryant.'

Oh God.

This is a dream.

A pinched myself slightly, wanting to wake up, knowing I'd find myself in bed, laughing at the ridiculous prospect of me, a girl with no experience I fighting whatsoever, in the hunger games.

A savage, barbaric pastime that some people trained for throughout their childhood.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

'Come on dear, up on stage.' Lacey said in her stupid cheery voice.

I went up, my legs barely supporting me, scanning the crowd.

There was my mom, my dad holding her back whilst she sobbed.

And Blaine, shaking his head, looking at the ground, his fist clenched to his sides.

'Now for the boys.' She smiled silkily.

Again she put her hand in the bowl.

That stupid bowl.

'Blaine Meadows.'

My eyes widened.

I turned to Lacey.

'Not him. Anyone but him. Pick again. Please..please you don't understand!' I cried, grabbing her sleeve.

She brushed me off her.

'Its official; district 8's tributes everybody!' She said, ignoring me completely.

'Blaine.' I whispered.

He wrapped me up in a hug.

'Willow, listen to me. I want you to win. I _need_ you to win.'

'I can't' I wept into his shirt whilst he stroked my hair 'I can't.' I whispered.

'Happy Hunger games.' Lacey grinned to the audience.

They clapped, an appalled look painting their faces.

…

We were taken to a warehouse, (our justice building wasn't safe) into one of the back rooms, filled with linen.

Blaine and Lacey went somewhere else, and my mom rushed in.

'Willow, you can do this' She said softly 'Your strong.' She said quietly, stroking my long, brown hair.

'Mom. I'm scared.' I said, hiding in the front of her dress.

'I know, but I've already lost one child to these games, I won't lose another. Willow, I want you to promise me you'll do your best, I want you to win this, show everyone we can do more than make clothes.'

'I'll try.'

My dad walked in, hanging his head.

'I'm proud of you champ.' He said gruffly.

I nodded.

'Don't give into defeat.'

I hugged them both tightly.

'I love you.'

Then Blaine's mom and dad came to visit me as did my mom and dad to him.

Blaine's mother, Velvetine, sighed.

'I remember when Blaine first met you. It was the first day of school and he came back home, his cheeks flushed and with the biggest smile on his face.' She said, looking into the distance.

'I remember that day.'

'I asked him why he was so happy as we ate, and he said he'd met the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, and that you'd played together all afternoon. He said he liked that you didn't mind getting dirty as you played, and that all girls were stupid except for you.'

Velvetine broke down in tears.

'Look after each other.' She said, wiping underneath my eye as tears started to well up.

Blaine's dad stepped forward.

'Here.'

He handed me a silver chain bracelet, with a tiny piece of red rag woven into it and tied into a jagged bow.

'Stitch?'

I whispered the confusion obvious on my face.

'It's Stitch's token, they sent it when he died, but your mother couldn't even look at it, so she gave it to us to look after.'

He clasped it around my wrist.

I couldn't believe my brother had worn this. It was pretty girly.

I got wrapped up in a big hug.

'Good luck.'

…

I hopped onto the train, my heart pounding.

This was it.

I looked grimly at Blaine and Lacey, and at Cecilia, the previous victor.

The train was highly decorated, and it looked like the capitol, where everything was over the top.

'Sit' Lacey said 'Now, Cecilia is going to guide you.'

I lowered myself onto a chair delicately with my legs crossed and my hands resting on my knees, like my mom had shown me to do when she was teaching me to be graceful.

Lacey nodded slightly, in approval I think.

I sat before a table of rich food.

This is what the Capitol ate everyday whilst the rest of us barely scraped by, many people in my district having to take the tesserae. I resisted the urge to grab as much food as I could.

'Hi.' I smiled, my eyes darting to a crisp green salad. We didn't really eat green stuff in our district.

Cecilia seemed pretty nice, a motherly type. I felt like I could trust her.

'Ok, I want you guys to relax, sure someone's going to die, but who says it has to be you?' she said. She had a pretty voice, like windchimes in a breeze.

'I did it, and I have no skill in fighting.' She continued. 'I used my brains.'

The train jolted slightly, making me feel sick, and not just with nerves.

I'd never been on a train before.

'Excuse me.' I shot up and put my hand over my mouth, running down the length of the train trying to find a bathroom.

I couldn't find one but I came across a sink, bracing myself for the vile acidic taste to tear my throat up.

It burnt, stinging even after I was finished.

My eyes watered, little drips landing in the sink.

I turned the taps, letting the bile swish away, and breathing out deeply.

I placed a hand on my stomach and went back to the carriage.

'I'm sorry.'

'Happens to the best of us.' Cecilia said reassuringly.

She rubbed my back.

There was a damp stain on my dress.

I hoped id be able to get it cleaned.

'Cecilia, do you honestly think one of us can do this?' I asked, glancing at Blaine.

He could win. He was strong. I'd seen him fighting before with a couple of lads from the village, and he easily overpowered them. He was also pretty nifty with arrows- he had a chance.

'If the odds are in your favour.'

We dug into the food at that point.

It felt glorious to fill my empty stomach.

I ate stews and salads until I felt sick again, but this time in a good, full way.

'Bedtime for you two soon I think, but first you need to see who your competing against.' Cecilia said, leading us to a carriage with a big television in and a selection of comfy sofa's and chairs.

I sat next to Blaine on a big red sofa, and grabbed his hand as we watched the people one of us may kill, or be killed by.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow, probably thinking that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't mind though, most people did.

We started with district one, a strong boy and an elegant girl being chosen. They looked ecstatic to be chosen. The guy flexed his muscles for the camera, and the girl smiled and simpered, curtseying like they were both some kind of royalty.

District two were pretty much the same. Its an achievement to be picked for the hunger games if you're a career though, as its almost certain that you'll win.

The boy and girl from district three looked smart. I'd watch out for them.

In previous games in rare occasions the smartest would succeed, as they had knowledge of plants and animals. They sometimes found glitches in the arena and used them to their advantages.

In district four, the girl looked stern, but there was a sliver of fear behind her eyes. And the boy just looked big and tough.

The people from the next districts weren't really anything special, they'd probably die in the bloodbath.

Then district eight.

A girl in a grey dress was called and stepped on stage, her body there, but her mind in another place.

Then a boy, who looked dominant and important as he hugged her and whispered something into her hair.

'I look stupid.' I frowned, hiding behind an overstuffed cushion.

'You look fine, sort of determined.' Blaine said, patting me.

I was sick of being patted. I wasn't a lost puppy.

Or maybe I was.

I certainly looked like one as I wandered on stage.

The other tributes would be watching these videos too, and they'd judge me as someone who was weird and dependant on Blaine.

The careers had probably already started planning on how they were going to kill me, if I even survived the first night there.

'I'm going to bed.' I said, nodding at everyone in the carriage.

I stopped of at the kitchen carriage, ordering some hot chocolate.

We only had hot chocolate at Christmas and on birthdays.

They bought it to my room, which was also dressed up like the Capitol.

Looking through the drawers of a chest I found nightwear and changed, slipping into the cool sheets of the bed.

I tried hard, but it's hard to relax when your life's soon going to end.

And then I woke up, went about my normal business and soon I was in the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm, you're a lot less hairy than I expected."

I looked into the eyes of the woman in front of me. She was covered in gold fluffy things, her electric blue hair curled.

"Well seen as I'm from district four, we live by the beach, don't we? And whenever I have a day off from working at the market with my pa, I go down there. You wouldn't want to go down there and be all hairy, you'd get laughed at."

The woman gave out another 'hmm'. "I think Vera is ready for you now."

She left the room, leaving me standing in nothing but an almost see-through gown. I'd been down the beach in just my underwear, but I felt uncomfortable standing there like that.

The door opened again moments later. The woman who walked in had peroxide blonde hair, which looked odd against her dark, caramel skin.

"Hey hun, I'm Vera, and I'm your stylist." Her accent was funny - but she sounded like the other women back at the harbour. It made me trust her a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Ivy." I said.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest? I reckon we can work with that, for your interviews. But for now, the carriage - I want your ideas."

I raised my eyebrows. "My ideas?"

Vera grinned at me. "Yup! You see, both you and Bryce work by the harbour right? I thought we could play on that, drape you in a fishing net, sew shells on to it, that kind of thing."

"What about underneath?" I asked. Please don't let me be naked. If I'm naked, I swear I will cry.

"Oh don't worry, we wouldn't leave you starkers! Well, not unless you wanted to be," she said with a wink. "I was just going to say a simple turquoise leotard. Maybe some fisherman's boots. Whatcha think?"

I nodded. "It sounds good. What about my hair though? We could have some sort of seaweed band in there, you know, to finish it off?"

I'd never been a big fan of fashion, but I loved the smell of seaweed. It was strange and salty and reminded me of home.

"Well, you're also a bright spark too! We could give Bryce one as well...we could make them into wreaths!"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great! Give me ten minutes, I'll be back with everything."

She disappeared, and came back roughly ten minutes later ( I had been counting in my head).

"Sorry about that dear, now, put on these." She said passing me a pair of undergarments. I pulled them on, and looked up to see her watching me.

"You look flexible. When your in the arena, squeeze into as many small places as possible. The boys are mainly strong or tall, so they should miss you, but the girls are either strong and tall or thin and look quite weak."

She handed me the turquoise leotard. "Thanks," I said, taking it from her but I was unsure whether I was thanking her for the leotard or for the tip. She gave me a knowing smile.

She draped the dyed green ropes of the fishermen's net over me, and made me step into the brown chunky boots.

"Now, your finishing touch." She placed the band of seaweed on my head.

I felt a little sad - it wasn't real seaweed, but I guess there was no point in fussing about it. Within two weeks, I'd be dead anyway.

Vera led me out of the room and down to the carriages, where I saw Bryce. He was only in turquoise shorts, but I guess that was to show off his strength. He nodded when he saw me. I was too busy staring at the carriage. It was black, like the rest, but had little shells stuck to the wheels.

"Isn't that against the rules?" I whispered to Vera, who just gave me a wink.

Bryce and I climbed onto the carriage. Everyone else's outfits looked pretty cool, apart from District 12's who had yet again been placed in a coal miners outfit. I felt bad for them.

The carriages lined up and I turned to Bryce.

"Ready?" I said - I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He smirked. "When are we ever?" The carriage moved forward.

...

The trainer, Arana, listed the activities we could do.

Bryce looked at me. "I'm doing some weight lifting," he said.

Flora had told us to save our best until we were judged privately, so I nodded at Bryce. He could use a harpoon pretty well, so I guessed he was going to save the spear till last.

I started with the archery. I wasn't too good at it so I let it drop after a few minutes. I was quite impatient. I moved onto the camouflage, where two other girls were already sat. I'd already seen the other reaping tapes, so I recognised both girls. The first was a lanky brunette, named Perry. She was from district three, and 18 - one of the eldest. I guessed this is what Vera had meant. She was quite clumsy too, but I didn't under estimate her. I had seen her on the obstacle course earlier, and she was fast. The other was a small, district six girl called Erin-Lynn. She had hardly spoken, not yesterday, today or at her reaping. That worried me.

"Hello," I said as I sat next to them.

"Hi," Perry said, and Erin just smiled.

I rubbed a green paint onto my arm. I was making it look like seaweed, something I spent most time around, so I knew its colour tones. Perry seemed to be struggling with making her paints blend, but Erin's was really good. I wondered how she got it like that.

She looked up at me and I realised I had spoken aloud.

"I spray the electronics with the grey paint. They have to be the same tone, or they make us scrub it off and start again."

I frowned. "Wouldn't some of the paint have dried?"

She nodded and I raised my eyebrows. Perry got up and left as another girl joined us. Her name was Willow. I remember her reaping - the boy who was pulled out also must have been her boyfriend, or friend, as she got really worked up. I felt sorry for her.

She was from district eight, so had no problem blending the colours together. I left shortly afterwards.

"What do you think?" I asked Bryce, showing him my artwork.

He raised an eyebrow - was this conversation just casual, or did it have a purpose?

"Nice, looks like seaweed."

I rolled my eyes. "That was the point."

He took a knife from the rack, throwing it at a target. He was a ring away from the bullseye.

"Give me one?" I asked. He looked surprised, but handed me one anyway.

I thought back to what Walsh used to tell me when he taught me how to fish. 'Pull back like you're pulling a slingshot. Then follow forward and...'

"Release," I muttered throwing the knife with all my might .

I heard a mutter go around room, I looked up. I had hit the bullseye.

...

I walked into the room, and saw the gamemakers watching me.

I had to go before Bryce, seen as it was alphabetical order.

"That's the one who got the bullseye." I heard a gamemaker whisper to Seneca Crane.

He freaked me out. Well, his beard did. The weirdy with the beardy.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. I picked up a hook from the net section and a piece of rope. I attached one end of the rope to the hook, making sure the knot was tight before swinging it in the air. It caught on one of the pillars, and I had a bit of a run up before I jumped, and swung on the rope, just like a monkey through the trees. I stuck my arm out and grabbed a knife, flinging it at the target. Bullseye. I allowed myself a grin, before letting go of the rope. There was a metal bar and a ledge in front of the glass to the gamemakers little safety box. I landed on the ledge, gave a wave to their stunned little faces and jumped off, landing on my feet. I gave a little bow.

"You are dismissed," Crane muttered, and I walked out with a smug smile on my face.

Later that evening, we watched the scores. It showed them in order, highest to lowest. Bryce got an eight. I was joint with Ash Durnum, a career from district one. We both got a ten.


	4. Chapter 4

'This won't hurt.'

That was the most deceiving thing anyone could say.

I yelped in pain as the woman with short purple hair tore the wax strip off my leg.

'Is all of this really necessary?' I asked, gritting my teeth as she pulled off yet another strip.

'Course, you're going to be on camera, you want to look your best.' she smiled.

'Who's going to see my legs in the arena?' I said, rolling my eyes.

She ignored my comment and went back to torturing my legs.

I squirmed uncomfortably. I lay naked apart from a small robe, but I could tell the stylists didn't think of bodies that way. They thought of them as canvas's, ready to paint on and transform into something 'beautiful'.

I was stripped completely naked as they tanned my skin slightly with some orange gloop.

Then I had to bathe in a smelly liquid of some sort to tone down the colour of my body, as the woman got a bit over enthusiastic.

I had another bath to make sure the tan set in then.

They added highlights to my hair, so it would 'shine for the camera' and I got a manicure because apparently my nails are 'just terrible'.

'I am here y'know.' I said loudly as they discussed my faults, but I may as well of been invisible for all they cared.

Of course I have horrible nails, I draw and sew all day, and go to dirty warehouses.

'Ok, were done here' the purple hair lady said after I was apparently 'perfect' and ready for the arena. 'Off you pop to Ophelia.'

'Ophelia?' I asked, feeling my silky smooth legs.

'Your stylist.' she said, turning away, making it obvious she didn't want to talk to me anymore.

'Oh, thanks.'

...

I was guided to another room.

My legs felt numb from the waxing, so I walked with jerked movements.

When I entered, Ophelia was singing to herself.

'Pretty voice.' I remarked, causing her to jump.

'Your Willow?' She asked.

Ophelia had long, poker straight, pink hair that shone onto her face making her look like a strawberry milkshake.

'Sure am.' I replied.

'Okay, well I'm going to be choosing your outfits, with your help of course, to make sure you look fabulous!' She was so cheery. It was pretty unbearable.

'Great.' I smiled.

She spun around the room, her lemon yellow dress swishing around her.

As she sat next to me I studied the intricate stitches that held her dress together.

I was about to try and work out how they were done to show my mom when I remembered I might never see my mother again, let alone tell her how to do some stupid stitch.

'So, for the chariot I'm thinking about not using much fabric!' She grinned.

'But I'm from district 8…its all about fabric.'

'Exactly, do the unexpected!' she giggled.

She pulled a tiny outfit off the rack from the back off the room.

It was a navy blue colour, a tiny top, more like a boob tube than anything, and a puffy, short, layered skirt, connected by what looked like a deep blue lightning bolt.

'That's…a bit revealing.' I stated, examining the outfit.

'Like I said, that's the point- you'll stand out!'

'I guess.'

I was pretty wary.

Well atleast if I stand out maybe I'll get sponsors.

'What about Blaine?'

'Ah, well, its like a blue satin suit.' She laughed.

'So while I'm half naked, he gets a suit..'

'Its called contrast honey!' Ophelia said, swirling around the room.

'Well, I guess you're the stylist.'

…

Blaine was suitably shocked about my dress.

'Can't you cover up?' he blushed, trying to look away.

'Trust me, if I could, then I would.' I said, patting the white horses that would pull our chariot. I'd become quiet attached to the horse since I'd seen it about an hour ago.

We got into our carriages.

They wobbled, making it hard to keep our balance.

Then it began, starting with district one.

The other districts looked great, everyone's outfits really reflected on their roles- especially district 12.

I didn't feel so bad about my outfit after seeing district 4's, that girl, she was as naked as I was.

Still, the crowd seemed to like it, going crazy as we waved and smiled till' our mouths ached.

After saying goodbye to my horse we went back to our apartment, which was filled with fine fabrics, reflecting on our district.

I'd hate to think what district twelve's was like. Probably pretty minimalist…

As we entered my eyes landed on the red haired girl in the corner of the room, who was looking at something on the floor, a look of horror on her face.

She'd dropped the plate she was carrying, splashing soup on the rug that covered most of the room.

She let out a small, gurgling sound, and ran to get something to clean it up.

Who was this girl in our apartment?

Cecilia sensed my confusion.

'Its an avox, they're servants of the Capitol.'

'But that's not fair. Why should they have to run around after us?'

Cecilia nodded sympathetically at the girl who kneeled on the floor, scrubbing at the rug as if it was a matter of life and death.

'Just ignore her. The avox's are there for a reason. They defied the Capitol.' Lacey butted in.

At that point I decided that I hated Lacey.

How could she have no empathy for a girl, no older that 18, that had to live a life of labour for every stupid tribute that competed in the games.

'Lets eat.'

As we sat around the table we discussed the following days.

'You'll have to go through training, then you have to show the Seneca what you're made of.' Cecilia said, recalling her time in the games.

'Don't do what your good at though. Save that for your time with Crane. Just work on everything you can, you never know what the arena's gonna be like.' She continued.

I had a lot of respect for Cecilia.

She knew what she was talking about, and she wasn't in the games for glory.

…

We got to the training centre just before 10 o'clock, expecting it to be empty, but everyone was already there.

I remembered what Cecilia had said about trying new things and going to as many stations as possible in the couple of days that we would train in.

I pushed a piece of my hair out of my face, sighing in frustration and dropping the knot I was trying to untangle on the floor.

'Here.' Someone said softly.

It was that girl from district 4.

'You have to find the ends and untangle it systematically.' She said, slipping it through her fingers, untangling it in seconds. Obviously she was good with knots, she probably did it all the time back at home.

At that point I realised maybe us tributes weren't so different after all. We all had families that need us to come home, and we all had districts relying on us to win.

We just wanted to make people happy.

'Thanks.' I smiled.

She retied it, and I managed to undo it after about five minutes.

'That's good.' She said before leaving.

I tied a few knots, the man at the station obviously getting frustrated with me and my feeble fingers.

'Hey can you help me out?'

I turned around to see the district 1 boy- Ash, I think.

'Is this poisonous?' he said, pointing to a picture of a big blue bug.

'They cause seizures.' I grinned.

'Oh, that's not great.'

'No, its not.'

'How do you know that anyway? Didn't think there were many insects in your district.'

'We sometimes use them to dye material- they make a pretty turquoise colour.'

'So, Willow is it? Do you want to race on the obstacle course?' Ash asked. Considering that he was one of the careers and would kill the most, he wasn't that scary.

'I guess so, but prepare to lose.'

But that was my talent. I wasn't allowed to show it off.

But maybe if I did, others would think I had my talents in other area, and that it was just by chance that I was good.

We wandered over to the course where a couple of other tributes where training. They moved away when Ash came.

'Ready?'

'I'm always ready.'

I sprinted towards the hurdles, stretching my legs out, bolting over them. Dodging and crawling. There was a forest scene where I had to move swiftly between the trees, where animal noises cried out fiercely. Then there was a bit where I had to hop from stone to stone, slipping on every wet rock.

Finally on the last part I flung myself across the monkey bars and landed gracefully at the end of the course, receiving a tiny clap from two girls at the camouflage station.

'Hey, you're like a tiny monkey!' Ash panted.

I acted shocked, humble, that I had been any good at it.

I saw Blaine raise his eyebrow, confused that I'd just shown everyone my only skill.

I laughed quietly, moving onto the camouflage table, noticing that the district 4 girl had joined them.

'Hi.' I smiled at them.

They all nodded in response, wrapped up their own worlds.

I blended some grey paint onto my arm, trying to look like a rock.

It was going quite well, shades of grey with cracks. I even added a little insect to it.

'That's cool' Blaine said, leaning over me.

'Thanks.'

I helped him paint his feet so they looked like roots sticking out of the ground.

A few people came over and admired his legs, which where now green and brown, made to look like plants.

…

After training we went to lunch.

I sat with Blaine and the tributes from district 6.

I was deep in conversation with Blaine when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I was Ash.

'Hey Willow, we want you and Blaine to sit with us.' He blushed.

Cute.

'Um...okay.'

We moved seats, even though I felt bad about leaving the district 6 tributes. Looking back I found that they had sat with other people too.

'So, this is Blaine and Willow.' Ash announced to the table.

'Oh yeah! You're the feisty one.' A boy with honey blonde hair said, winking at me.

'This is Ivory from district four, Melissa and Drake from district two, Janey from district one and of course me.' Ash said, pointing around the table.

'So, why'd you want us to sit with you?' Blaine asked, looking wary.

'We want to form an alliance.'

Cecilia had told us that groups may form alliances, but she also told us not to trust anyone.

Wouldn't she be pleased though? That we'd joined up with the careers?

'Why us?' I asked.

'Well, we saw you on the obstacle course, you're good.' Ivory piped in.

'And we saw Blaine's archery skills.'

'Well, what do you think Blaine?' I asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

'What do we have to lose?'

…

I wrung my hands anxiously, waiting to be called up for my private session.

'You can go in.' someone said.

I nodded at Seneca Crane.

There was a jungle scene spread around nearly all of the room.

I rubbed my hands together and took a deep breath.

Running forward I grabbed a low hanging vine, swinging myself up with great force so I stood in a tree.

I made sure that everyone was watching before I dropped, making it look accidental, like I'd fallen. I heard a slight gasp before clinging onto another vine, swinging through the treetops. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and quickly dug it into a tree. I got my balance, then did a tightrope walk on a thin branch, getting to the middle and doing a cartwheel as a branch nearly hit me in the face.

I got ready for my big finish, I dropped from the branch, so I was hanging by my fingers, supposedly going to fall, then swinging around and landing on top, crouching.

But then I did fall.

My face scraped the ground, getting caught by a twig.

I mentally punched myself in the face.

I got up quickly, letting the Seneca know that my drop hadn't effected me, that I was still strong and ready to carry on.

I thought that maybe I could salvage some points that way…

'You are dismissed.' The Seneca sighed.

As I left I faintly heard him say 'I had high hopes for her.'

…

I felt like crying as the results flashed onto the screen.

I came one but last with 6 points.

'That's not so bad.' I heard Cecilia say as I ran to my bedroom.

Crying quietly into my arms I heard a knock on the door.

I'd ruined my chances of ever being sponsored.

Everyone would know me as the girl who did terrible.

Everyone would feel sorry for me.

'Can I come in?' Cecilia said softy, knocking the door again.

'No.' I said grumpily.

'Don't you get grumpy with me little lady.' Cecilia said, kicking the door.

But I was allowed to be grumpy and act like a spoilt brat. It wasn't Cecilia that was going to die in a dumb game in a few days time.

'I know how you feel Willow.'

'No you don't.' I sniffed.

'You think I don't know what it feels like to leave family and friends behind? To feel like you have no hope whatsoever? Because I do.'

She was right, but I didn't want to let her know that.

I walked to the door and opened the lock slowly, peeping out.

She sat on my bed and held my hand.

'Don't underestimate yourself.'

Then we sat in silence on the bed until it got dark outside and the stars came out.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I was in an alliance. The careers, the two from district 8 and myself. Bryce wouldn't form an alliance, not unless it was with me and I doubted he would want to join the careers. I guess he was all alone.

He would be able to manage.

Tonight were the interviews, and I was nervous. Vera told me I'd be fine, but I doubted it. I felt sick. I hope I wasn't getting ill.

"Right, Juniper and I will get you ready now," she told me, walking into the room with the woman with electric blue hair from the other day.

"Hello again," she said, and I smiled.

"We have a selection of things. First, we have the dress." They laid it out on the bed. It was a black and white dress - the top half a long sleeved black top, with what seemed like a white tutu on the bottom. I frowned at it whilst it lay on the bed, but Juniper urged me to try it on.

I tried it on, and my mind changed immediately. The top was just as it seemed,like a long sleeved shirt, but it had tears in the sleeves, like a tigers claw marks on a tree. The bottom half wasn't a tutu - it was a white skirt with several layers underneath. When it was in the light you could see that it also was shining - it had blue colours. It was longer than I thought too - it reached my knees.

"I look like a fairy," I muttered with a laugh.

Vera pulled my hair out from the tight bun I'd had it in whilst training earlier. It curled around my shoulders. She slipped me into a pair of small black heels.

"A very beautiful one, if I do say so myself." Juniper grinned at me.

I smiled back at her, and took another look in the mirror. The old Ivory was left in District four. I'd found a new side to me in the Capitol.

...

"Ivy?" There was a knock on my door, about ten minutes after the prep team had left.

"Come in," I said.

Flora walked in, followed by someone I recognised. My eyes widened.

"Finnick Odair." I said.

He gave me that boyish grin that made the girls swoon. "I was going to introduce myself, but I can see that I don't have to now."

I smiled at him. "I'm Ivory."

"Oh, I know. I've watched you and Bryce training. Nice knife skills. Nice score. Sorry I haven't been around. Capitol keeps me busy, but Flora can handle her self."

She shook her head. "Come on, we want to give you and Bryce a pep talk before the interviews."

I followed them out into the main seating area, and took a seat next to Bryce, who was dressed in a black shirt and trousers with a bright blue bow tie. Finnick and Flora sat opposite.

"Well, for the interviews, you need a style. Bryce, you can do with fierce - you're a big guy, the audience is bound to be a little intimidated. Just stick to what every makes you sound tough." Flora said.

"Ivy, they'll probably ask you about your scar." Finnick said to me. "Be your self, but also, be endearing - you're a pretty girl, you can do that." He threw me a wink.

Bryce and I nodded.

"Tough, scary. Got it." Said Bryce.

"What type of questions will Caesar ask? What will the other tributes be like?" I asked, curious.

"Watch the other tributes. They'll be playing Mr Macho, the quiet ones will be timid, the pretty ones dazzling and alluring. That's what we'll need you to be Ivy, dazzling and alluring. As for questions, anything that he thinks relates to you."

I raised my eyebrows. "I've never been called pretty before. Most people stay away from me, because of the scar, the rumours, or both. And my dress is dazzling. Not sure I can be."

"Well you are pretty, prettier than most of the other girls. You and that one from district eight are the prettiest, in my opinion. What rumours?" Finnick asked, a puzzled look on his pretty face.

"Rumour goes that she beat up this girl because she was calling her scar-face. She apparently ripped her hair out, there was biting and kicking and punching and everything! The 'girl' wasn't in school for weeks, and when she did come back she was really quiet, so I'm going to say the rumour were true." Bryce said, getting all jumpy in his seat whilst he explained.

"Is it true?" Flora asked, eyebrows raised.

I shrugged with a small, smug smile on my face. "Maybe."

Finnick and Bryce laughed.

"So we could play the mysterious role with you too..." Flora muttered.

"ALL TRIBUTES TO THE MAIN HALL FOR INTERVIEWS." A voice over the tannoy said.

We all got up to go. "Let's do this!" Finnick exclaimed, making Bryce laugh.

...

The other contestants all looked amazing. A little girl from District ten, Dawn I think her name was, looked stunning in a full length black gown. I was pretty sure she was only 13, but the gown made her look amazing. I saw Finnick throw Willow a wink, and I gaped at her gown. It was made of a black material, silk I guessed from the way it was shining in the light. It was over the one shoulder too, giving her that alluring look. There were also feathers along the strap. She looked really elegant. Well no wonder, considering her district is the cloth district.

With us being from district four, we were pretty near the beginning. The careers were first, the district one boy being sarcastic, his fellow tribute being flirty. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Our first District 4 tribute, Ivory Wells!" Caesar Flickerman is saying, and I took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage.

Caesar sits down on his seat, and I sit on mine trying not to pee myself.

"Well hello Ivory."

"Hello Caesar." I said.

"How have you been enjoying your time in the Capitol?"

Dazzling, alluring, dazzling, alluring, I chant in my head, whilst thinking of an answer.

"Well, it's a lot colder than district four. I guess my tans going to fade and I'm going to start having to use some skin dye thing to fit in."

Caesar grinned. "Now, you got joint top marks, I have to say, I'm impressed. We haven't had anyone get joint top in a while. Did you knock anyone out?"

I smiled at him. "No, sadly not. I think that would score me some enemies. Guess I just impressed them." I smiled to myself.

Caesar nodded. "Enemies make everything interesting! What about that scar?" He said. "I don't mean to pry but it certainly is one eye catching thing. That from an enemy, by any chance?"

I laughed at the irony. It was eye catching - that hook had very nearly caught my eye.

"I'm afraid it's not too exciting. Not everyone has great stories about their scars, and I'm afraid I'm one of them. Who knows, maybe I'll tell someone in the arena."

"I hope that's a promise. It certainly gives you a look to suggest you've been in the wars."

I shrugged.

"Oh come on, you must have had a couple of fights - you or maybe boys fighting over you." He hinted.

"Thankfully not. I don't know what I would have done if a bunch of boys started fighting over me. Probably join in." I heard a couple of laughs in the audience.

"Well, I'll make sure I stay away from you if you're looking angry. Wouldn't want to be taken down by you - you look like you can throw a punch."

I smiled. "It's been known."

Caesar raised his mint green eyebrows. "I would love to spend more time with such a dazzling lady, but I'm afraid that time is up! Ladies and gentlemen, say thank you to the gorgeous Miss Ivory Wells!"

As the audience clapped, I gave a small wave, and walked off the stage. Phew, interview over.

Although, it wasn't. When Bryce got up, he and Caesar started talking about that rumour - causing the camera to swing to me a couple of times, watching for my expression. I just smiled. I suppose he did me a favour, but I couldn't help but wish they'd stop talking about me. Both the district one and two boys were looking at me. Whether it was in anger or admiration, I don't know, but their long stares made me uncomfortable.

...

The next morning, I hardly ate. If I did, I would throw up. However, I needed food - I had less than three hours until my probable death sentence.

Flora and Finnick gave us some last tips.

"Watch your back."

"Be careful who you trust."

"Don't go really far into the cornucopia, it will only get you killed. Grab something and run."

"Look for food and water. We'll send as much as we can."

"Try to stay alive." The last one was from Finnick, and although it seemed rather daft, he was right.

We were taken away by our stylists, after a kiss on the cheek from Flora and Finnick.

"I'll see you out there, big guy," I said to Bryce.

"I'll look for you if you look for me, little girl." He replied.

I gave him a hug, which surprised him, but he hugged me back. "Good luck," I said.

"We're gunna need it," he replied, before disappearing behind the door.

...

"The jumpsuit feels quite thin, so I'm guessing it might be very warm. The shorts hint at that too..."

Vera said to me as she handed me the outfit all tributes would be wearing. It was made of a thin, waterproof material, and had t-shirt sleeves and shorts down to my knees. It was like a smaller version of an all in one. She'd pulled my hair up into a bun, so that it would be out of my face. We also had trainers, so Vera suggested there would be a lot of ground to cross.

I put it on, and Vera handed me something else - Marina's necklace. I put it on, glad to have something to remind me of my district.

"They let you keep it. Good luck." She kissed my cheek, and I stepped into the cylinder.

The glass panels came down, and I started to rise. Vera had tears in her eyes, but she still watched me as I started to panic. Suddenly, I couldn't see her face - just a rocky floor. I looked up.

The cornucopia sat in all it's golden glory in the middle, surrounded by four houses. Each of the tributes were stood in front of the houses. I looked around - it was like an abandoned town - the trees were dry, the ground was too. Outside the first layer of houses was a ring of dying trees, and just in the distance, through the trees, I could see more houses. That's where I needed to be.

"5."

I looked up. Bryce was five people to my right.

"4."

The boy from district one was looking at me.

"3."

He smirked.

"2."

I looked at the cornucopia, looking for any smaller bags on the outside.

"1."

I let go of the breath I had been holding.

The cannon sounded, and I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

'Um…I'm not sure.' I said anxiously, sitting on a revolving chair whilst Ophelia flung outfits at me.

'Not sure about what honey?' she said, pouting, her lips green.

She wore a magenta jumpsuit made of some kind of chiffon, and her hair was piled up high in some kind of fancy braid.

But by now I was used to Capitol fashion.

In some ways I sort of liked it, but that was only because Ophelia wore some of the simpler outfits that appealed to me.

Whilst in the Capitol I started to feel like I belonged there, but I had to stop myself from thinking that.

'These outfits, they're great, but they're just not me.' I sighed.

Laying on a table before me were four outfits.

There was a bubblegum pink jumpsuit, like Ophelia's, that was very open down the front and was pulled in at the waist with a pale brown belt. I sort of did like that outfit. It flowed like a candyfloss waterfall down my body.

Ophelia described it as being an 'approachable, down to earth' look.

The next outfit was a polka dot dress that came to the top of my thighs. The top of that dress was all slashed and it had strings of plaited material that bound my arms and neck. That dress was also pretty but the thought that it could strangle me at any moment scared the life out of me.

Apparently that one 'reeked of cuteness'.

The third dress was basically a white sheet wrapped around me, so I looked sort of Greek, but Ophelia said that one was silly.

Then the fourth outfit was a green pair of shorts and a white blouse. That one was pretty simple but the real eyepieces were the shoes. They were black leather boots covered in silver feathers at the back to mimic wings.

I tried to pretend I liked the outfits but I couldn't get very enthusiastic about any of them.

'Well what do you suggest?' she said, spinning around the room.

I thought for a moment.

'There was a dress back home. I designed it myself…'

'You want to wear that?'

'If its not too much trouble.'

Ophelia looked slightly annoyed. I understood, I was acting like a spoilt brat.

'Well, I guess I can send someone over to fetch it.'

'You could?' I grinned.

'Sure, but it means you won't be able to see it until the actual interviews.' Ophelia smiled.

'I don't mind.'

'Its cutting it close.' She said as she unpinned my hair.

She made it wavy, with a lot of volume, and gave me smoky eyes.

The only downside was that I had to walk around in my dressing gown for the rest of the night, until my dress arrived.

As people from the Capitol went, Ophelia was amazing.

She wasn't snobby and dumb like everyone else.

She understood what I was talking about and she didn't judge me for being from a poorer district.

Sometimes she even made fun of some of the other stylists that skipped around after me.

There was Amazon, a small man with frizzy blonde hair that he manipulated into a pony tail everyday. He thought of himself as a makeup master, always tutting at the bags under my eyes and mocking me for having a splatter of freckles across my nose.

His other most prominent feature was the golden tattoo of a bird that flew across his face, the wings stretching from his forehead all the way down to his chin.

My second assistant was called Peru. She looked permanently ill.

She was the one with the purple hair that waxed my legs.

For a while Ophelia showed me how walk in heels, and I only fell twice.

After some time I'd picked up how to walk in the ridiculously high heels she'd picked out for me.

They were gorgeous; black and scattered with studs and crystals, with thick straps around the foot.

To be honest though I would have preferred to wear the boots with wings. They were more up my alley.

Ophelia sent me back to the apartment with a warning that if I touched my hair or smeared my make-up she would kill me.

…

I twirled in front of the mirror, stroking the silky softness of the dress.

'You made that?' Ophelia said, her eyes wide.

'I had help.'

'Still, it's beautiful…do you think you could make me a dress?' she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

'If I survive this game, I promise I will make you one.' I said, trying hard to keep the sadness out of my voice.

'You'll do fine,' she smiled, not quite believing what she'd just said.

There was a faint knock on the door.

'Well don't you look stunning?' Cecilia said, hugging me.

'Thanks.'

'I want you to come with me, Blaine's already waiting.'

I stumbled down the hall, not used to wearing heels.

Blaine was sprawled on a chair, sighing.

He was wearing a black suit with a deep blue tie.

'You look good.' He said when he saw us come in.

I wasn't used to all of this attention.

I felt a faint blush seep across my cheeks.

I sat next to him, having to manipulate the dress around my legs.

'So anyway, I just wanted to say good luck.' Cecilia said.

'Any tips?' Blaine asked, yawning.

'Just look good. Willow, nobody's gonna deny that you look amazing tonight, so work it.'

I grinned at her approvingly.

'Also, make them believe that you're innocent. The audience will have no problem lapping that up, and the 6 you got in training will help.' She shrugged.

'And Blaine, just be you, play on the fact that your friends with Willow, tug the capitols heartstrings- and show a bit of muscle, maybe roll your sleeves up during the interview.' Cecilia winked.

'Got it.'

'ALL TRIBUTES TO THE MAIN HALL FOR INTERVIEWS.' The tannoy shrieked.

'Off you pop, good luck.' Cecilia said, hugging us both tightly.

…

I stood with Blaine nervously, waiting for our interviews to begin.

I looked at everyone's outfits.

All the boys were in suits, and all the girls wore dresses.

Everyone looked so different, wearing makeup and looking elegant.

Ivory had a dress that looked like it had been clawed at by a tiger- I liked that. It showed her personality. She was standing next to a tall guy, Finnick I think his name was. He saw me looking at him and winked.

'Willow, you're blushing.' Blaine stated, looking around for the cause of my pink cheeks.

I watched the interviews from the side.

The interviews started with district one, and were going to end with twelve.

Everyone had different tactics, some people being fierce and some being cute.

Soon enough it was my turn.

'Please welcome Willow Bryant from District eight!' Caesar said, gesturing for me to come over.

'Don't be shy now.' I heard him say.

I sat my self down, giving a tiny wave to the audience.

'Hey there Willow.'

'Hi Caesar.' I smiled.

'So, the capitol is pretty different from district eight? Are you coping?'

'Well it's a lot different from home, but who knows, I think I'm starting to fit in.' I smiled.

'So Willow, we saw your reaping tape. Why were you so upset that Blaine got picked?' Caesar winked.

I saw what he was trying to do.

'Blaine is my best friend, it was difficult for me to cope with the fact that we'd both be in the games.' I smiled sadly, giving the audience what they wanted. I thought about it and wiping a 'tear'was probably too an obvious thing to do.

'Just friends? You hugged him pretty tightly.' He said.

'Nothing more.'

He let it go.

'So, what do you do at home?'

'I design clothes and I sew.'

'I bet you have a few guys from your district after you.' Caesar said, raising his eyebrows.

He looked stupid.

His eyebrows were pink with glitter in them.

'Who knows?' I grinned.

Last question, are you disappointed with your 6 from the Seneca?'

'Of course I was, its hard to come back fighting after a score like that but maybe I can work it to my advantage.' I winked.

'Well everyone, the stunning Willow Bryant from District 8!'

I got up gracefully and practically flew offstage, my feel barely touching the ground.

Blaine patted me on the back.

'Good job.' He said as he walked out on to the stage.

Then I felt a firm grip on my arm.

It was Ash.

'You and Blaine don't go out?' he asked, furrowing his brow.

'No, did you think we did?'

'Well you do act pretty loved up.'

'I can assure you that we don't.' I said, releasing myself from his grip and listening to what Blaine was saying to Ceaser.

'Hey Willow! You look good tonight.' Ash winked and walked off.

'Thanks, you do too.'

I heard an 'Ah' from the audience.

'So what about you and Willow?' Caesar asked Blaine, placing his hand on his knee.

'What about us? Were just best friends and I'm going to do everything I can to make her win these games.'

The audience went crazy at that point.

Soon his interview was over.

We didn't stop to watch the others.

'My feet hurt.' I frowned, taking the painful heels off my feet.

'I'll carry you.'

So on the way back to the apartment I had a piggyback, attracting some stares as we laughed.

After we got back to our apartment, Blaine and I snuggled up in bed together, like we did when we were little.

But interviews are fake, and real feeling can't be shown.

So he wiped away my tears.

He told me everything would be alright.

…

'I don't want either of you to go to the cornucopia.' Cecilia said, pacing up and down, wearing a hole in the floor.

'Stay together if you can.' She said.

She turned suddenly.

'If you kill someone, take his or her weapon. It sounds ruthless but you may need it.'

I finally opened my eyes.

In a couple of hours I would either kill someone, or be killed myself.

'Stay hydrated and stay sane.'

'Got it.' Blaine and I said.

'Most of all, good luck.' Cecilia said, hugging us both.

She wiped a tear from her eye.

'Now go before I really start.'

'Cecilia…just, thanks, for everything.' I said, closing the door behind me.

…

I looked in the mirror at the jump-suit.

It had short sleeves and the legs only came to my knees.

'Fetching.' Ophelia smirked.

She piled my hair into a bun, then stroked my cheek.

'Stay safe and sound' she smiled, her eyes welling up with tears 'promise me'

I couldn't look her in the eye.

I put my trainers on and stepped into the cylinder.

'Thanks Ophelia, really.'

She slipped my token onto my wrist, then kissed it.

Her gesture was much more subtle and meaningful that the goodbye of the other two stylists, who were in the corner sobbing.

They hadn't even bothered to get to know me though.

She blew me a kiss as I rose up, surfacing to see the cornucopia.

Houses surrounded it, with more in the distance.

The ground was dry and dusty, and the arena had a post-apocalyptic feel to it.

Glancing at the cornucopia I saw weapons and bags.

'5.'

Should I go against Cecilia and grab a bag?'

'4.'

To my right stood Ash, to my left I had no idea.

'3.'

Ash winked at me, showing off his lazy smile.

'2.'

Breathe

'1.'

The cannon rang out.

I ran towards the houses, the one closest to the cornucopia, stumbling.

I heard a cry from my right.

Don't look back.

* * *

**So...the games have begun.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

I ran for the cornucopia as fast as I could, grabbing two bags in each hand from the entrance. I ran,and hearing footsteps behind me, I swung my bag into whoever it was' face. I kept on running though, through the dry, dying trees desperate to get away. I wasn't going to die on the first day. Not if I could help it.

I know I supposedly was supposed to form an alliance - but all that had gone down the drain. Willow, and her District companion, Blaine, seemed nice. So did the boy from District 2, who would smile at me. Drake, I think his name was. But I didn't trust Ash. He'd been given me weird looks - and the smirk he'd given me before the game? No way was I going to stay with someone who seemed nice one minute, a potential murderer the next. But hey - it's the Hunger Games. What do you expect?

I reached the grey house at the back and opened the door. It seemed so empty and spooky. I took a glance behind me. I couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't there. I heard screams, shouts and yells. I closed the door and ran right to the top of the house. There was a room with a (broken) window, facing the cornucopia. Perfect. I couldn't see anyone coming. I opened the first bag. I was a good runner, so I had managed to grab bags nearer the cornucopia, so they would include better stuff - hopefully.

In the first one was a knife, which I was thankful for. It meant I could cut myself free of any traps, use it to slash randomly at an attacker and cut up food. It also contained a dark green blanket, which could keep me warm during the night, as this thin jumpsuit wouldn't do the trick. There was also some sort of biscuit thing that I decided to save until after. I found a pair of thick socks, that I figured I might need depending how much running I did.

In the smaller backpack, was another knife, which I was extra thankful for. There was also a plastic bottle, which I could use for water. I found some more of those biscuits, some cheese and a metal strip. I packed everything back into the bags, apart from the knifes and metal. I put the smaller bag into the big one and put it onto my back. I felt like I was going hiking. I fiddled with the metal, and finding it was flexible, I shaped it into a hook. All I needed now was rope. I attached the to the small hoop in my belt, and picked up the knives, one in each hand.

Time to explore. First I looked out the window. No sign of anyone around the house, but I was sure Id seen someone run through the trees. The trees made you feel like anything could happen, it was eerie and gave me the shivers. I searched the house. It had no windows, a mattress on the dusty floor of the bedroom, a toilet, sink and a broken shower in the bathroom. I was going to go downstairs when I heard a creak. I jumped back into the bathroom, behind the door, ready to pounce.

"I know you're here. I saw you come in." I peered around the door. They had seen me? Who had seen me?

It was a girl - from District 7. She also had a backpack, and an axe hanging from her belt. It figured - she was from the lumber District, she knew how to use them.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I saw you in training. I want you as an ally."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I said, and then mentally pinched myself - I couldn't trust her just yet.

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah. I'm Riley. You're Ivory, right?"

I stepped out from behind the bathroom door, and waited for her to notice me.

"Hi." I said.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Did you see who died? The cannons haven't gone off yet."

She scratched her messy black hair. "The careers survived. Both District 1's arrived at the cornucopia with me - and you. I dived in while they grabbed stuff, and ran off before they saw I got some of the good stuff. My District partner survived."

"Did you see mine?" I asked, wondering if Bryce was amongst the ones lost already.

"Yeah, he was punching some guy - the District 10 I think. Pretty sure he pushed that District 1 guy out of the way so he could grab a spear."

I raised my eyebrows. "He won't be too happy about that."

'Indeed," said Riley.

I showed her the bedroom with the view, and as we looked outside, the cannons went off. Eight dead in the bloodbath. That wasn't too bad - normally there are plenty more. Riley and I headed outside to try and find something to eat. There were plenty of large edible-looking rats, and I managed to stab a few of them with my knife. Target practise. They freaked me out - wriggling noses and furry tails. Ergh.

"We would need to cook one of these to eat them." I said.

"Hmm..that's a problem. Are there any berries or nuts?" Riley asked.

I looked in the dying trees, the bushes full of brambles. I shook my head. Suddenly, there was a faint bleeping sound. A parachute.

"Already?" Riley plucked it out of the sky and handed it to me. "Must be yours. I don't have any sponsors."

I took it from her and opened it. 'The Capitol loves the girl with the scar. Good job kid. -F & F.'

It was six bread rolls. I handed two to Riley, put two in my bag, and took two for myself. It was the salty, fish shaped bread of District 4 - reminding me of home. I thought about home, wondering how Marina and Walsh were doing. I wondered if people came to visit them, strangers, asking all about me. If I got to the final eight, they would be interviewed. I wondered what they would say. Would they mention I was an orphan? It made me think about what Flora and Finnick were saying to get me sponsors.

We ate and talked about our Districts. Riley told me she worked in the lumberjack business, cutting down trees with her pa and using them to make log cabins, paper and even sometimes provide the trees for the arena.

When we finished eating, we dusted ourselves down and started to walk back, as it was starting to get dark. It wouldn't be long before it got dangerous, we hadn't got a clue what horrors were out there at night - I certainly didn't want to experience them first hand. We would also find out who had died.

There was a 'woosh' and a gasp. I turned around to Riley. Someone had been watching us. An arrow was sticking out of her eye socket. Another woosh, and there was one in her stomach. She fell to the floor with a gasp. The third time, one scraped my leg and I let out a hiss. There was a thud and the sound of footsteps. Cheeky sod got away. The first person who came to my head was District 8's Blaine. He was good with a bow and arrow. Yet again, there was a girl named Olive from District 9 who seemed pretty good at archery too.

"Riley? Riley, can you hear me?" I asked, kneeling down beside her and resting her head in my lap.

She murmured something faintly, the eye untouched by the arrow flickering. I had to lean in to here her. "Take...take my...bag..."

She coughed. "Riley?" I whispered.

"Go!" She coughed again, and I'm pretty sure there was some blood.

I gently peeled her backpack off, and put it beside me. I wasn't going to be heartless. Leaving her like this would be awful, and certainly wouldn't do me any favours. I held her until she died. The cannon went, I picked up her bag, and walked away.

...

Riley's bag had some food, some rope and another pair of socks. I put that stuff into my other bags, and left hers on the floor of the house. I didn't want to be reminded of her death - such a cruel thing, as when you make an alliance, you have hope it will keep you alive for at least a few days, not the few fast hours we had spent together.

I heard the Capitol's trumpeting music, and rushed to the window to look at the sky. It was like the siren of death, preparing us, as soon enough it would be blown, and our faces would be floating in the sky, just like the people who had died today.

The first face to be shown was District 3, the male tribute. That meant both District 1 and 2 had survived. The next, both District 5 tributes, who I'm pretty sure were cousins. That meant Bryce was alive. I smiled. Then both District 6 tributes, Riley, the District 10 boy, District 11 boy and the District 12 girl. That meant the small 13 year-old girl from District 10 was still alive. She looked quite dainty, but I guess she was actually quite an agile young lady. Willow and her partner Blaine were still alive too.

I sighed with relief. I'd made it through day one. Just another few weeks or so (if I was lucky - it could all end within days, you never know) and everything would be done. I'd either be dead, or riding back to District 4, thinking of all the things wrong with the games, all the deaths, battles and screams of terror, but also all the friends I had made. I would miss them. I locked the bathroom door, huddled in the corner with my blanket over me, hoping no-one found me in the night. I sighed. Just another 15 tributes left. Who would win?


	8. Chapter 8

I turned swiftly, heading towards the cornucopia.

I knew I was risking my life, but a backpack or even a knife could be the difference between life and death.

A huge pack caught my eye, as did a katana, the light glinting off it.

I wasn't an especially good fighter, but in training I was all right with the swords, swishing them around maniacally.

If I had a katana it would make me look fierce, strong.

Willow Bryant is not just the fabric girl from district eight.

Willow Bryant is a warrior.

My legs pounded along the ground, creating a wall of dust around me.

My mind erupted with thoughts of Stitch.

He ran to the cornucopia and got a bow, and one arrow.

With that arrow he killed 3 people, and collected other weapons along the way.

He could of won, but a muttation, some kind of frog, made him crazy.

That year the arena was mountainous.

He committed suicide; he jumped off a cliff.

But of course he didn't realise what he was doing.

To him jumping off a cliff was perfectly normal.

Like I said, he could of won.

But the arena plays tricks on you.

Over the years I've learnt that you either give the game makers a show and make something happen, or they'll do it for you.

I made it to the cornucopia, seemingly unnoticed, my legs aching as they slapped along the ground.

I smiled to myself, wiping my brow and stopping for breath.

I stopped smiling as pain ripped through my side.

I was pushed to the ground, pinned down by a boy.

I had no idea who he was, but I think he was from district seven.

'Get off me.' I choked as he held my throat down.

What?

This couldn't happen.

I thought I'd atleast make it past the bloodbath.

I saw Cecilia tutting at me, telling me that I shouldn't have gone to the cornucopia.

My vision was going black, and my lungs felt so tight.

If I could just get one breath I could push him off me.

But his hand was clamped so tightly over my windpipe.

I tried to imagine what the camera's were seeing.

What my mom and dad were seeing.

I let out a final sigh, preparing myself, saying a short prayer, when my lungs filled back up with air.

I gasped; sitting up slowly and watching Blaine knock over the boy who just pinned me down.

He'd grabbed my katana and was about to slit the boy's throat, when he flipped over and ran, leaving Blaine with his weapon on the ground.

He picked it up and ran to me.

'Follow me.' He yelled, going to the entrance of the cornucopia and grabbing a bow and a quiver, and threw the katana in my direction.

I scooped it up, staring at my reflection in the shining metal.

The thin layer of skin was red and raw, and slowly turning purple. I saw Blaine reflected behind me.

He turned around and gestured for me to come over.

He scrambled up the shiny sides of the cornucopia, lowering his hand and pulling me up.

There he stood, proud and defiant, and got out an arrow.

The end was jagged, and coated with what looked like tiny crystals, probably some sort of poison or hallucinogen.

He held the bow up to his face and released.

The arrow split the air in two, whistling before it hit its target.

A girl in the distance dropped, clutching her head.

'Blaine, what are you doing?' I asked, noticing a new side to my friend.

'I'm surviving.' He replied nonchalantly.

I watched as he released arrow after arrow, sometimes missing, sometimes not.

The careers had made it to the cornucopia ages ago, and were slaughtering the not so lucky tributes.

Looking down I noticed my hip was bruising from where I'd been knocked over. I touched it., but it didn't hurt.

Soon bodies lay on the ground, scattered artistically around the cornucopia.

The careers walked around casually, checking that the dead, were in fact dead.

Blaine and I hopped off the cornucopia casually and greeted the careers.

For some reason I didn't know I hovered over all the bodies, and then I took their tokens.

I shoved them into my bag, then walked casually over to the camp.

Everyone from our alliance was there except for Ivory.

I wondered if she was ok.

But right now I was just happy that I was alive.

I wondered if the camera would be on out little group right now.

Letting the people back home know that this little alliance would kill their children, and would feel no remorse whilst doing it.

'Impressive stuff there Blaine.' Ash said, patting him on the back.

Usually I'm quite good at reading people, and I saw a hint of jealousy in Ash's eyes, annoyed that he hadn't thought of climbing on the cornucopia himself. That was probably eating him up inside.

Maybe Blaine would get sponsors, surely that little stunt would impress the Capitol?

'Good haul.' Janey remarked, gesturing at the pile of weapons and supplies that they had gathered.

'The arena is being good to us this year.' Drake said, a glint in his eyes.

'Um, does anybody know where Ivory is?' I asked quietly, not sure that anyone had heard me.

'It's probably a tactic, I bet she's out in the arena, hunting tributes down.' Drake smiled in admiration.

I'd noticed him do that a lot.

His eyes went sparkly whenever he talked about her.

I looked around at the careers, and at Blaine.

I hoped that it would stay like this for a while.

With me at near the top of a hierarchy for a while.

Then the cannon sounded.

Nine times.

As the careers high-fived and slapped each others backs at the deaths I couldn't help but feel the disgust rise up in my stomach.

…

We laughed around the fire as it crackled.

'Tell us again!' Melissa shrieked, holding her stomach.

'I already told you!' Ash grinned 'On the train our mentor saw me naked!'

He blushed and put his head in his hands.

'No I mean the whole story!' Melissa said, gasping for air.

I didn't really think the story was _that_ funny, it was amusing yes, but not hilarious as Melissa was making out.

'Fine, I was in my room, checking myself, thinking 'damn Ash, you look fine tonight' when our mentor comes in, asking me if I'm hungry and then he just stares at me, covers his eyes and faints.' Ash said, chewing on some sort of meat.

I giggled, wishing I could have seen the mentor's face.

Blaine laughed approvingly, punching Ash in the side.

'Enough of that though, what's your story Willow? What's your deal?

'Um…I'm just from district eight, I'm nothing special.'

After getting to know Ash that night I realised that he wasn't that bad.

'Your special to me!' Blaine said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Melissa and Janey wolf whistled, and Ash smirked.

'And you said you two weren't going out.' Ash said.

I rolled my eyes and kicked his shoe.

What was my story?

I'm just Willow from district eight.

Good at sewing and drawing.

I have a dead brother, who died in this very arena,

And I hoped my mom and dad would still have a daughter by the end of the games.

'This isn't so bad.' I stated, looking up at the stars.

Whether they were real or not I didn't know, but I couldn't deny that they weren't beautiful.

'Imagine being in deep in the arena though, no warmth, and total isolation.' Drake said, sighing.

'Whatever, tomorrow I want to kill atleast 4…' Ash stated, getting up and pulling a blanket out of the pile of supplies.

It was getting cold, even with the fire.

The Capitol music played and everyone looked at the sky eagerly, needing to know what they would have to face within the next couple of weeks.

I couldn't bring myself to look though. The last thing I needed was to feel bad.

At that moment I realised that I couldn't see these tributes as humans anymore.

They were savage, wild animals.

I could kill them, and they could kill me.

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and legs.

The jump suits maybe weren't such a good idea, unless the arena was going to get hot.

'I think there might be beds over in those houses.' I said to Blaine, leaning into him.

'Want to head over there?' Blaine said, I nodded, along with the rest of the careers.

We walked over, holding our weapons just in case something unknown jumped out at us.

I flinched as a saw a human shadow inside one of the houses, but I decided not to tell anyone.

Janey and Ash stayed at the cornucopia, keeping guard of the supplies, whilst Blaine, Drake, and me went to explore the houses.

The ones nearest to the cornucopia had beds and working showers.

After deciding everything was safe, we all moved the supplies to the houses, me, Blaine and Ash in one house, the others in the one next door.

As we played truth or dare, I realised that maybe the districts weren't so different after all. All of them contained kids that didn't really want to be a part of these games, but didn't complain as winning meant money and fame.

There was only one bed in the house, but it was pretty big, so we slept together, sharing body heat.

I've got to say it was my first time sleeping in the same bed with two boys, but it was nice.

I felt reassured as Ash drifted off, snoring a little.

I finally got a proper look at his face.

He really was handsome.

I have a theory that district one and two babies are genetically modified to make them beautiful.

He had a square jawline and his cheekbones jutted out slightly.

His brown hair had flopped slightly, not used to going without the array of hair care products he usually used.

But I'd been studying Ash in training.

He may have had a pretty, misleading face, but he was dangerous.

Soon I fell asleep too, dreaming of the games.

…

I was the first to wake up, going for a shower before everyone else could.

The water was cold, but refreshing as it rinsed the dust from my skin and hair.

The sun had started to rise signalling the start of a new day of slaughter.

Leaving the house I saw shadows lurking in the distance.

I grabbed a thick blanket and huddled over the remains of the fire from last night.

I squinted.

I couldn't prove it, but I had the feeling that I was being watched.

A figure stood by a tree, leaning on it casually.

I gestured for whomever it was to come over, but they slicked away, blending into the trees.

I realised that the cameras would probably be watching me right now.

Everyone back at home was probably shocked that I was still alive and well.

Using my katana as a mirror again I noticed that my throat was bruised badly, but my hip was fine now.

Slowly, the careers emerged for the houses, yawning and stretching in the morning sun.

As they curled up around the fire, that I'd got going again I picked up my katana.

'I think I'm going to go explore, I'll be back soon.'

'No.' Ash said simply, not even looking up at me.

'What?'

'This is an alliance, we do stuff together, and if you get hurt I won't be able to forgive myself.' He said, some warmth returning to his eyes.

I gave up on trying to do anything by myself again at that point.

We covered up our supplies, leaving Melissa and Janey in charge of looking after them and armed ourselves with weapons.

Ash had found a sling for my katana that hung on my back.

And then we left; Ash expecting atleast 4 kills today.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days went by in what seemed like moments. I survived on bread, cheese and biscuits. I survived a chase by some strange animals, which got a little girl from District 11. Fourteen of us left. I was surprised the gamemakers hadn't made a drastic change to the arena yet - not much was happening. I'd caught sight of the Careers, Willow and Blaine, but I'd avoided them. I don't really want to go up to them and tell them I broke the alliance. Pretty sure that they would us me as target practise.

All the houses I had been in on the outer perimeter of the arena didn't have any working showers, or water. So I had to go to the houses at the front. I didn't know if they did have water - but they must have, otherwise there wouldn't be any water in the arena. I waited until it was night to go, as I knew that the careers would be sleeping, they'd have maybe one or two people on guard. They'd probably stay in one house, and I figured out which one it was, I could stay away from that one. Fill up my water bottle, drink, wash... It was a risk, but one I needed to take.

I left the house when it got dark, after the Capitol's music. No one had died for days. I crept out, clutching both knives, knowing I was vulnerable. Not only to people out there, but to the Capitol. They could see me out here, alone in the dark, and decide to set some sort of muttation on me. I had my fingers crossed they didn't.

I stumbled over the broken twigs lying on the floor. Something had been going on. Maybe someone fell from a tree, or was dragged, by some rabid animal, and was still clinging on to their final breathes, hoping it would be over soon. Or maybe it was just a distraction to put me on edge. I shivered as the wind blew - this jumpsuit was useless. I was getting goose bumps, and the hair was starting to re-appear on my legs. Juniper and Vera wouldn't be pleased at all. My hair was a mess, filled with broken bits of bushes and had grey streaks from the dusty buildings. I was filthy. My nails were filthy. I just wanted to be scrubbed clean.

I was the light coming from one of the main ring of houses, and went to the house directly opposite, hiding in the shadows, so I didn't get caught. I ran to the bathroom - water! I stuck my head under the tap, letting the water pour into my mouth. I washed my hair, face hands and legs. The rest could wait. I filled the bottle, stuffed it in my bag, and went to look out the window at the front.

It gave me a view of where the Careers were staying, the other two houses, the cornucopia and trees in the distance. I say the two boys, Ash and Drake wander around outside the houses. As they circled the cornucopia, I saw something move in the shadows and squinted. Another tribute with a bow and arrow. I looked around - how could I save them? I ran down the stairs and left through the back door, running as quickly and quietly as I could around the house to where the attacker was. Her name was Olive. District 9.

I picked up some large rocks from the ground. Maybe I was kind of still in the alliance after all. She raised her bow, poised to shoot and I threw a rock, hitting her on the head. She started to turn around, but before she could see me, I threw two more, both landing on her head. She fell to the floor. I walked towards her, picking up her bow and arrow. The arrow had some weird sort of metallic green end - poison, I guessed. I wasn't that good at shooting targets from a long distance... But with my target right in front of me... I notched the arrow and shot her.

The canon sounded and I dropped the bow and arrow. What had I done?

"Who was that do you think?" It was Ash - and he was nearby.

"Dunnoo... Do you think it's Ivy?" Drake sounded concerned... That was sweet.

"No idea mate."

I ran back through the trees, back to the house, all the way up stairs and curled up on the floor in the corner, head buried in my knees.

I just killed someone.

A human.

But it was the Hunger Games - this is the entire point.

Still...

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed a couple of times.

This would do me any good. It would make me look weak and I wouldn't get sponsors which meant no bread. I stood up.

A few shaky breaths later, I stood up, wiping my eyes. Olive's face was in the sky. Drake and Ash would know it wasn't me.

Maybe they would come looking for me. They hadn't yet, but still...

It would nice to finally have some company.

I crawled up onto the mattress and slept like a baby.

...

The next day, I went for a walk. I tried to clear my head and just relax. Thirteen left.

It was like a mental countdown. Everyone's life was ticking away like a time-bomb. You never knew when it was going to blow up in your face, changing everything.

I was out of my bread, cheese and biscuits - I needed food. I had my water, which kept me going. I would sneak back tonight and try to re-fill. Like a routine.

My stomach growled. There was no way I was going to be able to hide and blend in if my stomach kept on bringing all the attention in my direction.

I sighed and looked up. "Please... Some food?" I whispered.

I walked for a bit more, stumbling over more branches, again. "Oops. Stupid brambles.." I muttered.

"What have the brambles ever done to you?"

My head snapped up. The voice was familiar. I looked around, pushing my way through the dead foliage, until I spotted it. Him.

There was a boy, lying with a spear sticking out of his stomach. That boy was Bryce.


	10. Sorry guyssssssss

Hey, I'm really sorry that I haven't been putting up any chapters.

For the past two weeks my dad was in hospital so I didn't really have any time to update.

My head is brimming with ideas too so I'm having to swap between about 4 stories.

But I promise this is my priority right now.

Also, expect a new chapter probably next week, but for now I'm just going over the first few chapters and improving them..adding more description and stuff..

If you go back to the first chapters you can see the changes ive made..so let me know what you think.

Sooo just please bear with me.

Thanks :)

Vicky xx


	11. Chapter 10

I felt permanently on edge as we explored the arena.

You know the feeling you get when someone's watching you.

I felt like prey to an unknown animal.

Well, I was prey.

My soft trainers made no noise against the dusty ground, and at that moment I felt like a true hunter.

I brushed a finger through my knotted hair.

I knew that I looked rough.

My hair was loose and was filled with dust.

Of course I could wash it back at the camp but it took precious moments to dry.

I didn't want to get an axe in the back whilst the sun dried my damp hair.

Even if I did wash it, it would just get dirty again within minutes.

The dust got everywhere.

In your eyes, on your clothes, and every surface was sprinkled with a fine layer.

Sometimes it got in your throat too, causing a wild choking fit, alerting everyone to your position.

But for us that didn't really matter, by now everyone knew that we had set up base by the cornucopia.

Late last night as I sat by the fire, huddled in a thick blanket I saw somebody creep out of the shadows.

It was Ivory.

She sneaked over to the water tap outside one of the farthest houses and filled up her water bottle.

I could of shouted at her, alerting the careers that she was sneaking around, but I just sat there in admiration as she stalked around the crumbly little house.

She was like a deer.

If she saw me she didn't let on.

'Stay alert!' Ash whispered sharply into my ear, spitting slightly.

I had got to know Ash over the last couple of nights.

I actually really liked him. He was easy to talk to.

I didn't even know why the careers put up with me.

Yes I did actually, it was just because Ash put up with me.

Whatever he did, the others followed.

I was hopeless.

Then I drifted off into another daydream.

I really had to stop doing that.

I grabbed Ash's shoulder, making him jump a tiny bit.

I signalled forward to him.

As the ring of houses stopped, further up the arena was a thick circle of dry trees and crackled leaves.

There were also brambles.

A lot of them.

We all cursed as the bit at our ankles and wrapped themselves around us, trying to trip us.

I hoped that they weren't some kind of creepy muttation.

A few years back there were brambles in the arena; the thorns tipped with poisons that kicked in after about an hour.

But the reason I grabbed his shoulder was the figure that sat up in one of the trees.

Leaves that hung from the tree hid their body, but the person's legs dangled over the edge of the branch they were perched on.

'Perry.' I said quietly.

Ash nodded at me, in approval maybe?

She'd painted her legs to look like the tree bark, but I'd remembered the trouble she'd had painting herself at the camouflage station.

I'd notice that bad blending anywhere.

My instinct was to yell at her to run, but why would I even consider doing that?

'Maybe we should rest up here.' Ash stated, widening his eyes to try and propose his plan to us.

'Sure.' Blaine said, pulling out an arrow and examining it.

We sat on the ground underneath the tree.

I played with my trainers, picking at the rubber.

I wondered what everyone was doing.

What if Perry had a weapon?

We'd be easy targets.

Ash looked up slowly and smiled warmly at Perry.

'Oh hey there.' He said sweetly, whilst sharpening his knife. 'Want something to eat?'

I heard a faint gasp.

That was cruel. Looking around there didn't seem to be any food sources; it was so dry.

The only food we'd been eating was the stuff we found at the cornucopia, but we had to ration that just in case we were here for a while.

Drake climbed up the tree, popping up behind Perry.

His stealth was amazing. He was so graceful for a boy.

I hadn't got to know Drake as much as I had with Ash, but he seemed sweet.

He was more sensitive than I'd expected, and he was an amazing storyteller.

I could never tell if his stories were fact or fiction. But it didn't matter, as for one moment in the games we were transported from the arena to somewhere else where nothing mattered anymore.

Then I looked back up to the tree.

I closed my eyes as she fell, feeling the sickening thud as she hit the ground.

As I opened them I heard her moan.

She lay face down with the knife sticking vertically out of her back. I didn't know how deep it had gone in.

'So, do we make this quick.' Ash said, pacing around her.

'Or slow.' He spat.

I heard Perry sob slightly, curling herself into a ball.

'What do you think Willow?' Drake asked, raising an eyebrow.

Were they testing me?

'She's going to die either way, she'll lose all her blood soon, may as well make it quick.' I said quietly.

'Aw, your no fun.' Ash sulked.

'Can I?' Blaine said.

I didn't like this new side to him.

He wasn't my Blaine anymore.

He was just a tribute from eight.

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and braced his bow.

Then he shot her straight through the head.

The cannon sounded.

He tried to pull the arrow out of her head but it was stuck fast.

When he eventually did manage to wriggle it out of her skull, it was covered in fragments of what I believe used to be Perry's brain.

The thing that scared me though was the fact that I didn't care.

Here was the girl I'd painted with and got to know lying dead before me, but all I felt was the satisfaction of another enemy dead.

As they others waked of, patting me on the back for noticing her up in the tree, I stayed behind.

I un-looped the token from her neck and slipped it into my pocket.

It was a silver dove tied onto a red string.

I also searched her body for any weapons, only finding a small knife. I didn't need it but it was better that I had it than anyone else.

'I'm sorry Perry.' I whispered, catching up with the boys.

'Good stuff back there.' Drake said with a spring in his step.

'We should have made her beg.' Blaine sighed.

'Who'd of thought it, the supposed nice guy from district eight is a ruthless killer.' Ash laughed, high-fiving him.

I couldn't of put it better myself.

As we walked back to camp, Ash satisfied with his single kill, I noticed a large post jutting out of the ground in the distance.

It was a totem pole.

An owl at the top, a deer in the middle, and a lion at the bottom.

Brains, speed and strength maybe?

Well that was the hunger games summed up.

I was slightly mesmerised by the carved chunk of wood that looked so out of place in the arena.

I made a note to go explore it another time.

Later on Blaine tried to wrap his arm around me as we sat around the fire, but I hesitated and stayed cold and stiff under his touch. I didn't want him to think everything would still be the same.

Ash and Drake were telling Janey and Melissa about the whole Perry incident, so I left Blaine and went to sit next to them.

Blaine looked confused and hurt, then started arranging his arrows as if it didn't bother him.

'Are you ok?' Ash asked quietly as not to alert the others.

I nodded.

Slowly the fire began to fizzle out, and so did the people around it.

Soon it was just me and Ash left.

We talked as usual, but the atmosphere felt heavy.

He began to ask me about life back home, in which a stone dropped in my heart just thinking about my mom and dad.

I told him everything about me that night.

And I found out a lot about him.

He had two little sisters that thought the world of him, and he was training to cut diamonds as his father did.

Finally the words I'd been waiting for him to ask came from his lips.

'What happened back then?' he said softly, sitting slightly closer to me.

'Nothing. It's fine.' I said, looking at the embers floated around in the gentle breeze.

'No it's not, you two are usually all over each other.'

'I just have stuff on my mind.' I said kicking at the dirt with the tip of my shoe.

'Oh I get it.' Ash replied. He looked at the ground, shaking his head.

He turned to face me and smirked.

'You like me don't you.'

'I..I…er.'

I didn't, Well I didn't think I did.

It was no lie that I thought he was gorgeous, but everyone did, Melissa and Janey practically fainted whenever he smiled at them.

'I knew it. Well I like you too Willow.'

He grabbed my hand.

'A sad tale of the two lovers, one a rich boy from district one, and the other a dressmaker from eight.' He said in a dumb voice that made me laugh.

It was nearly pitch black in the arena now, the moon and the embers of the fire being our only source of light.

'Wait..' I said quickly.

But I was too late.

His lips had met mine.

He'd put his hand over our mouths, so if the camera picked anything up it just looked like we were whispering.

Why did my first kiss have to be in the arena?

And why hadn't I had my first kiss yet anyway…I was sixteen.

You know when people tell you there will be sparks when you have your first kiss…and that you'll feel fireworks go off?

It's nothing like that; it just makes your feel sort of warm and tingly.

We parted lips, then just stared at each other.

'Ash we can't do this.'

'We can't? I enjoyed that though.' He grinned in the darkness.

I sighed.

It would never work.

Because as much as I wanted to be Ash's girlfriend ultimately one of us would die.

'Well atleast sleep out her with me out here tonight, keep me warm.' He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

So we remade the fire and lay down sleeping bags and blankets on the ground.

I dreamt about the kiss, deciding that maybe I could go out with Ash.

He wasn't that bad, and he actually liked me. Not like Blaine.

I woke up snuggled into Ash's chest, but I was sitting up…

I struggled to say 'morning' to him.

My throat felt strange.

But that was because there was a knife held up to it.

The knife was held by Ash.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Review? Ill give you a cookie?**

**Tell yo' friends.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

My throat closed up and my eyes grew watery. I ran over to Bryce, his pale body shivering, the silver spear protruding from his chest.

"Bryce, oh my god. Who...?" I asked, pushing his hair from his clammy face.

"I dunno. Typical. Don't even know who killed me. Wasn't you was it?" He said.

"No!" I exclaimed, my voice hoarse.

"I was joking Ivy, don't worry. Just avenge me, okay? Go all ninja on them. I'll be grateful."

"You can't die Bryce." I whispered.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm dying right now. Kinda hard to reverse it. Besides, the whole point of the Hunger Games is death. Duh." He laughed, choking slightly.

"Don't laugh Bryce! This is serious!" I sniffed, gently slapping his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Well, I won't be but...do me a favour?" He asked.

He was getting paler, breathing getting laboured.

"What? I'll do anything." I told him.

"Anything?" He said with a smirk.

I let out a laugh which sounded more like a sob as it got caught in my throat.

"Look after mum if you make it."

"Of course."

He took in a breath. "Thanks." His eyes flickered for a moment, but then they closed and his breathing stopped.

The canon sounded.

I sat for a moment staring at his side. It had finally hit me. All these people were just strangers - apart from Bryce, who had came from the same District as me, went to the same school as me and died a horrible death for a stupid game. He had a signet ring around his finger. He wouldn't need it now... I slipped it off, kissed his forehead and stood up. If he could see me now he'd be laughing. Got a kiss in his dying moments.

I thought about removing the spear, but then decided against it, as the blood would probably start pouring out and I don't think I'm be able to face it. I stood, staring for a moment. I couldn't get over it.

I tried to think how many were left. All the Careers, District 3 girl, me, District 7 boy, Willow, Blaine, District 9 boy, the small girl from District 10 and a District 12 guy.

12 dead. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I knew I had to leave. The hovercraft that would pick up Bryce's body would be hear shortly and we weren't aloud to be there then. I didn't want to. I was afraid I'd have a break down.

"Pssst."

My head snapped up. I had no friends left in the arena. Who would be helping me?

"Over here." I looked to my left.

The little District 10 girl, Dawn, I believe her name was, was stood, head poking out from behind a tree.

"Come on. We need to leave before the drop-ship gets here." She ran across to me, her feet making no sound. She must have been as light as a feather. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees.

"Bye Bryce," I muttered, letting her drag me.

She took me to one of the houses at the front of the arena, by the Cornucopia.

"The Careers are out, searching. They left the two girls. We just need to get in that houses - I found a hiding spot."

We snook around the houses, Dawn armed with a spear (which made me wonder if she'd killed Bryce and knew how to use one of these, or if it was just for show so she could stab enemies if they came any closer) and myself armed with both my knives. I kept on looking at Melissa and Janey, thinking that at any moment they would stop talking an notice us, alerting the rest of the gang and killing us. They didn't see us.

We were in the house opposite, the one I got my water from. We crept up the stairs and Dawn beckoned me closer. There was a small wooden panel on the floor that looked out of place - a trap door? Dawn lifted it to reveal a set of stairs. It was like a small hideout, half way in between the ceiling and the floor of the two-storey house. There were blankets, bottles of water and a selection of weapons. No wonder she wasn't dead yet. I would have never noticed this place was here, you'd need a good eye and in my panicked state, I wouldn't have even noticed if there was a musical going on in the room. I wonder how she'd picked this up - considering she was from the livestock District, I doubted there would be anything like this there, and if there was, she'd be in deep trouble from mentioning it on TV. I kept silent and so did she.

"Here," she handed me a piece of chicken.

That made sense, livestock. But District 10 were one of the poorer Districts. They must of scooped together all their money and begged someone to sponsor the small girl who was unbelievably sneaky. I hoped we weren't the only two left. I didn't want to kill her.

"Thanks," I told her, nibbling away.

There was a small hole in the wall where I could see the Careers fire. BANG! Another canon shot. I looked to Dawn.

"Is the boy from your District still alive?"

She shook her head. "He died in the bloodbath. I saw it - it was that District 2 girl, the tall one. No-one noticed me sneak away with some of the larger bags because all the Careers were busy stabbing someone and the rest of the tributes who weren't already dead had ran away."

I nodded. Who was the cannon for then? I peered out of the hole in the wall and saw the Careers and Willow and Blaine. They were all talking, Willow looking very distracted. It wasn't them and it wasn't me so I wasn't worried. However there were 3 guys - from Districts 7, 9 and 12 - who were strong, tough and ruthless. I hadn't seen them at all. I wondered where they were hiding.

Dawn and I huddled down. "Goodnight Ivory." She yawned.

"Goodnight Dawn," I said, closing my eyes.

...

Buzz.

My arm swatted the air and I rolled over.

Buzz.

What was that insufferable noise.

Buzz! Buzz!

I sat up as fast as I could. Tracker jackers. I scrambled to my feet, clutching my knives (I slept with them in my hands, you never know when you have to use them).

"Dawn!" I whispered.

"Iv...ivory!" I heard her choking.

"Dawn! Ouch!" One of the 'jackers stung me.

"Run Ivy!"

I scooped some of the food into my bag, stuffing it on my back. "Ow!"

"Dawn!" I heard her crying, but I couldn't see her. She was surrounded.

"Go!"

I ran downstairs and outside - it was still dark. I ran through the trees. I should have helped her.

"I should have helped her.." I frowned. "Urgh. Everyone who teams up with me dies!"

The canon sounded. Poor Dawn. I heard footsteps crunching in the twigs and brambles nearby. There was no where for me to hide. I took a step backwards and felt a pair of arms. I automatically panicked. But the arms were warm, soft and I wanted to stay there. It had been way too long since I'd had a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. Well. Safe-ish anyway." The voice sounded familiar.

The pair of arms spun me round. It was Drake.


	13. Chapter 12

**Updated version**

* * *

I was too stunned to speak.  
Rooted to the ground like a tree.  
One word passed my lips.  
'Why?'  
'Oh sweetheart, sorry to do this to you, but you don't realise what a risk you are too me.'  
I looked at him questioningly.  
'You're such a pretty little thing, you do something to me, something that would make me surrender my life for you. Like I said, you're a risk to me, and if your in these games, I can't win.' He smirked.  
There was a glint of something evil in his eyes.  
My hands were tied behind my back, knotted tightly.  
How had I not woken up whilst he did that to me?  
Why did I ever even trust him? He was a cold-blooded killer.  
'Any last words, y'know for your mom and dad…?'  
He released the knife slightly from my neck, allowing me to speak.  
'Thanks Ash, how kind of you.' I said creakily, rolling my eyes.  
'Take it or leave it baby.'  
'Mom, dad, your probably watching this or looking away. I guess I'm going down the same route as Stitch. He died on his own terms didn't he?'  
Ash laughed.  
'Well so am I.'  
I screamed as loud as I could muster, then I screamed again, and again. My voice seemed to grow stronger with every shriek.  
Then I realised that the others had gone out hunting.  
Ash put his hand to my mouth, trying to muffle my calls for help, but I bit his skin. Hard.  
I spat out a chunk of his flesh whilst he held his hand in agony.  
He tasted vile.  
I got up and started to run, which isn't easy with your hands behind your back.  
I lunged forward, tripping on some rocks, grazing my chin on the hard ground.  
Ash grabbed my neck with his hand, the blood glistening along my neck.  
He pulled my head back, whilst sitting on my back so I couldn't move.  
I felt like a cow ready to be slaughtered.  
We watched a tape about that once in school. Some of the others looked away but I was strangely fascinated by the way they could hold down such a large cow and slit its throat like it was soft as butter.  
I screamed again, but there was no oxygen left in my lungs, and my throat felt coarse and sore.  
It was nothing more than a whimper.  
'Ash please, I won't bother you again, just let me go.' I said wildly, tears rolling steadily down my cheeks.  
'Nice try, but I've wanted to get you since interviews, I just couldn't resist you.'  
'So last night meant nothing?'  
'Well it was hardly going to work was it? But I'll admit it was a good night…I just wish I'd taken you further.' Ash said, a dirty smile playing on his lips.  
'C'mon Ash…really?' A voice I instantly recognised said calmly.  
Blaine stood behind a group of tall trees, leaning against them casually.  
'Come to watch your little friend die?' Ash snarled, pulling my neck back further.  
Blaine stepped forward, showing Ash his bow.  
'Beautiful craftsmanship isn't it.' He said, stroking the metal curve of the weapon.  
He strung an arrow and released, aiming for Ash's head, but missing his target.  
'Nice try.'  
Ash let go of my throat and grabbed my hair instead, placing the knife one again at my neck.  
He pierced the skin, and a trickle of warm blood trickled down my chest.  
I screamed silently, the pain paralysing me.  
'One more push.' He smiled to himself.  
One final breath.  
And it was all over.

I woke up that morning, in my own bed.  
I shook my head slightly and ran a cool finger down my cheek.  
Warm sweat trickled down my nose and the room felt dry and airless.  
I threw the covers off my sticky body and looked towards the door.  
I could leave, yet I knew deep down inside me that I couldn't.  
There was something behind that door and I didn't want to find out what it was.  
I glanced around the room.  
It didn't belong to me.  
Everything was bright white and way too clean.  
The only furniture was a bed, a desk and a bookcase, littered with books with fat spines.  
I walked over to the wooden bookcase unsteadily, my legs and feet forgetting their purpose.  
A book called 'Leave the room' immediately caught my eye.  
How convenient.  
I opened it to the first page.  
'Open the door.' It stated in a thick, bold font.  
The next page- 'Open the door, silly.' In a more round font.  
And the next, and the next, and the next.  
'I didn't need a book to know that dummy!' I shouted to anybody who was listening.  
'Calm down you freak.'  
I jumped and got up.  
Turning I saw a young man leaning on the table.  
'Who are you?' I said shakily.  
'You don't remember me?'  
I recognised him faintly but I couldn't place a name to his face.  
I shook my head.  
'Stitch.' He said slowly.  
'You are not Stitch…he's only 14.' I cried, furious at the impostor.  
'You're not very smart are you?' he smirked. He sounded exactly like my brother.  
'What?'  
'You were six, those games were ten years ago. Now you're sixteen, and I'm twenty four.'  
'Where am I?' I said softly.  
I wondered if he'd even heard me as he stared silently at me.  
'You know where you are.' He said finally.  
'No I don't!'  
I went and sat on the bed, folding my legs underneath me.  
Why am I here?'  
'You tell me.' He shrugged.  
'Were you always this difficult?  
He nodded enthusiastically.  
I sighed heavily.  
I was sleepy. So, so sleepy.  
I rested my head on the bed and tumbled into the land of sleep.  
When I woke up I was alone again.  
I began to sing, because my voice in the morning was throaty and other worldly.

'Stuck in this trap,  
I can't look back.  
Can't face yesterday.  
A circle of hate,  
An arena's my fate,  
But I don't get a say,  
In all of this,  
A broken wish,  
A broken future.  
So mockingjay fly.  
Into the night.  
Mockingjay fly,  
I think I'll be alright.  
Mockingjay fly, fly,  
I want you to be free,  
Unlike me.  
Because I'm stuck in a cage.'

And then I went back to sleep.  
I slept and slept. I don't know how long for.  
Days? Weeks?  
'You can leave.' A voice whispered through the door.  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rushed to the door.  
I turned the handle and pushed.  
'Hi.'  
I let out a choked up, possessed noise.  
'Glad you made it back.'  
I felt my neck, it was covered in bandage.  
Looking around I saw that I was in one of the houses.  
'Blaine, am I dead?' I said quietly.  
In the distance a cannon went off.  
'No, but you've been out stone cold for about 4 days now.'  
'I did die though…I saw Stitch, and I was in a room.' I said, the panic evident in my voice.  
I sat up straight.  
Blaine nodded and got back to what he was doing before, cleaning his arrows.  
'Your one lucky girl you know that?'  
'I am?'  
'Someone sent you some cream for your cut, it stopped the infection.' Blaine said, gesturing to my neck.  
I smiled weakly.  
I guess someone had taken pity on me.  
'Thanks Blaine…I don't remember anything, but I believe you saved my life.'  
Then something caught my eye.  
Glancing out of the window I saw a tiny parachute hover by.  
'I'll get it.' Blaine said, stretching and opening the door cautiously.  
'So what happened exactly? How did you find me?' I asked as he passed the parachute to me.  
'Well, we were out hunting, but Drake had wandered off, then I don't really know, I just had a feeling in my gut that something bad was happening, so I ran back to camp, and saw you on the floor with Ash on top of you, and I..er, thought you two were getting it on…' he blushed.  
I hit him gently on the shoulder.  
'Anyway, upon further inspection I saw the knife. I played it cool and tried to shoot him, as you know, but I missed. Then he slit your throat.'  
Blaine stopped talking and looked at the floor for a moment.  
I crawled over to him and sat on his lap, burying my head in his chest.  
'Willow, I nearly lost you.' He whispered.  
'I thought you were dead, so I had to avenge you. I shot at him again but I was shaking so much I just grazed his shoulder. He ran then, and I managed to shoot him in the lower part of his back.'  
I nodded, then opened up the parachute.  
Inside it was a tube of toothpaste and two toothbrushes.  
'Minty.' I smiled.  
There was a note in there too.  
'Use this however you like…'  
Well that was open to interpretation.


	14. Chapter 13

I stood, staring at Drake for a moment. He looked back at me. I'd never really looked him in the face before, not while I was too busy trying to impress the judges or when too busy trying to avoid getting killed.

He had black, short hair which seemed to be flying in all directions and bright green eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"Ivory? Right?" He asked.

His voice was gentle. I felt like I could trust him, but you couldn't trust anyone in the arena.

I nodded and his smile broadened. "Good. Come on, I'll take you back to camp. We've been looking for you."

"You have?" I asked, following him as he lead me back to the Careers.

"Yup. When you didn't join us, we wondered if you had a plan. Go off on your own, kill some people and then join us. Well, that's what Ash thinks, and Melissa because she goes along with everything he says but..."

"Oh." I said.

"We thought you'd died a couple of times. But it wasn't you, which was good. It was the girl from District 7 or your fellow tribute. Sorry to hear about that."

I nodded in appreciation. "Just glad I'm still alive."

Drake laughed. "We all are. The gamemakers haven't done anything exciting in a while. I'm surprised they haven't released the muttations yet."

"That's true. I haven't seen any." I replied.

The muttations usually made some sort of appearance, and then would re-appear for a blood-thirsty massacre. The only type of muttated thing I had seen were the tracker jackers, but they were always in the games.

As we closed in on the camp, I saw the burning flames of the fire. I stayed behind Drake, just in case the others weren't quite as welcoming as him.

"Hey! Guess what the cat dragged in!" Drake called to them, laughing when I scowled at him.

Janey, Melissa and Ash all looked up. Where were Blaine and Willow? Drake must have had the same question on his mind, as he asked.

"They left," Ash said with a shrug. "After Blaine came back to get his arrows. No explanation at all."

I frowned. That wasn't like Willow. In the short time that I had known her, she would have done anything to protect herself and Blaine, and staying with the Careers is probably one of the safest moves. There had to be an explanation, or at least something Ash wasn't telling us. I looked at Ash. He looked rough. There was some sort of white padding on his shoulder. He kept on wincing when he moved his arm. Something had gone on.

Drake beckoned me over and patted on his sleeping bag.

"You can sleep here." He told me.

"But isn't this yours?" I frowned.

"Yeah but I'm on watch tonight so I won't be needing it."

I hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay."

I sat down on it and looked at the rest of the Careers. Ash was staring into the fire, in a sort of trance. Janey was making herself more comfortable so that she could go back to sleep and Melissa was giving me the evils, ones that would make me turn over in my grave (if I was dead).

I held my knives under the sleeping bag, so that no-one would notice them. They may be comfortable with each other, but I wasn't comfortable with them.

...

When I woke the next morning, the rest of the Careers were awake around the fire. I blinked as a vicious sun stung my eyes and sat up. I walked over to them, as they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hey Ivy," Drake said, as I sat next to him, without even looking up from sharpening his blade.

The rest muttered their hi's and hello's.

"Hi." I said.

Janey handed me a plate of food and I nibbled at it, watching the four of them.

"So, we were just talking. We're thinking of going on another hunt today. There are still three strong lads out there, called Olaf, Dusty and Judas. Seen 'em?" Ash asked.

I shook my head.

"Got any idea where they could be?" Janey asked, her voice monotone. This was the first time I'd heard her speak and the deepness of her voice surprised me.

I shook my head again.

"Well she's useless." I heard Melissa mutter, causing Drake to give her an evil look.

I frowned at her. "They could be hiding in the ring of houses at the back," I said. "Maybe they only come out at night."

The Careers all exchanged looks, like they needed to decide whether they could trust me yet.

"She could be right." Drake said. I was glad there was someone here on my side.

"Let's hope she's right."

...

The day went by quick when I was with the Careers. We hunted, talked and tried to put up defences around the house. At night we all sat, awake and prepared as we could be.

I sat with Melissa and Janey at the front of the house, whilst Ash and Drake set up better defences.

"So, Ivy. How come you didn't join us at the beginning? We had an agreement." Melissa almost spat.

I don't know why she had a problem with me. I hadn't done anything to her (not to her face anyway).

"I had to keep away from the bloodbath if I wanted to survive the first day. I figured I'd come back to you guys at some point, once I'd got used to the arena."

Melissa raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but Janey interrupted her.

"That was a good plan Ivy. Now, if we want to, or have to, move around, we can get you to advise us."

I smiled at her gratefully.

"Hey, girls! Why don't you start patrolling?" Ash yelled at us.

The three of us split up. Although it was better to be together, there was a lot of ground together and I didn't want to be with Melissa in case she tried to stab me whilst I wasn't looking. I didn't want to be with Janey either, as although she'd been nice to me, she was eerily quiet and scared me a little.

I was armed with my knives and a couple more attached to my belt from the Careers collection of weapons. Melissa had two spears and Janey had an axe in both hands, swinging them lazily by her sides. Drake also had knives and Ash had a spear and some sort of club with wooden spikes. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

I wandered off, eyes wide open and ears alert. It wasn't like I wouldn't be able to hear them coming - I kept on jumping every time I heard a sound. I was prepared...as prepared as I could be. With only ten of us left, there was more pressure. Olaf, Judas and Dusty were all strong and powerful and could probably snap my neck with a single twist. The Careers were also strong though. They'd been trained, they knew what to expect and were ruthless killers. Blaine and Willow were a good team. They knew each other like the back of their hands as they'd been best friends for ages. They knew how to work well together. I was the most vulnerable. I had no-one left in the arena. Bryce was gone. Everyone that seemed to team up with me died. I was weak. I only knew how to use knives to gut fish and cut nets. Not as weapons to kill people.

In the silence, I heard a beeping noise. I looked up - a parachute. I grabbed it and looked around. The sound didn't seem to have alerted anyone. Inside was a very long piece of rope. I looked at the note. 'The nets trap the fish. It's up to the fisherman to decide whether to let them go or kill them - F&F.'

I understood. Set the trap. Lure someone into it. Kill them. Just think of them as fish.

I had brought one of smaller bags with me so I shoved the rope in. As I slipped it onto my back, I heard the snap of a twig being stepped on. My whole body swung to the left. There, in the shadows.

"I can see you," I told it.

An arm slid around my neck. He had been merely a distraction. He stepped out of the shadows. It was District 12, Judas. His skin and hair colours, one of the signature things about his District had helped him blend into the shadows.

"Well well. District 4. Say goodbye to the camera now." The voice from behind me whispered in my ear.

"My time isn't up yet." I hissed.

"We'll see about that." He said.

Panic kicked in. I had to stop him, warn the others. I let out the loudest scream I could muster. Judas ran away into the shadows leaving the other one to try and finish me off. He placed his hand over my mouth to muffle the scream, so I bit him. He yelped as my teeth sunk in, loosening his grip. I sent and elbow flying backwards into his gut. He made an 'oomph!' sound and I sent both of my heels into his feet.

"You little..."

I spun around to face my attacker. Olaf, District 7. I swung my fist forward, connecting it with his nose. There was a crunch. I smiled, proud of myself.

I ran away into the forest, running as fast as I could. I my knives were out - I had to warn the others. There was another scream, but it didn't come from me this time.

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around, knives sticking out.

"Woah!" Drake exclaimed, stopping himself just in time from running himself through my knives.

"Sorry. Little on edge. Olaf and Judas attacked me." I told him.

Worry flooded into his expression. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Judas got away, I think I slowed Olaf down a little."

Drake raised his eyebrows but didn't ask.

"We need to find the others. Did you hear the scream? Someone's hurt." I said.

He nodded. "Let's go."

We ran towards where the cream came from. It was a small clearing. The scream rang out again, only much closer this time.

"Melissa!" A voice yelled - Ash.

We ran forward and gasped at the same time. A canon sounded. Melissa lay on the floor, her red hair cut off and scattered all around her. A long line of blood ran from one side of her neck to the other side.

There was a 'whoosh' and I threw my self at Drake, knocking us both to the floor, avoiding the spear that could have just barbecued both of us like kebabs on skewers.

We jumped up immediately ready to fight our attackers. Ash and Janey stood across from us, Ash with his spears and spiky club, Janey with her axes. Both of them stood in fierce poses, ready to fight. Judas and Olaf stood, smirking at the four of us.

"Ready Judas?" Olaf said.

"Ready Olaf," Judas replied.

Olaf came towards Drake and myself, looking eager to get his revenge.

Drake and I raised our knives, ready to throw. Olaf had an axe of his own, unsurprising as he was from District 7. He ran towards me, axe raised above his head, charging like a bull. I stood, waiting for his attack. I dodged when he came too close, so that Drake and I were on either side. I slashed his arm with my knife, raising a hiss from the axe man. Drake dragged his knife down Olaf's arm, so he swung around to face him. I took that opportunity to kick Olaf, punching and stabbing too. Olaf yelled out, falling to the ground.

I looked to Janey and Ash, who were dodging Judas' blows. I saw Janey clutching her arm, a purple bruise around her eye.

Olaf struggled to his feet, spitting blood from his mouth. "Retreat!" His hoarse voice croaked. "Retreat!" Judas backed away from Ash and Janey, running into the trees. Olaf did the same moments later. We all looked at each other, before walking over to Melissa. It was hard to look at and even though she'd hated me, I still felt deeply sorry for her. Ash closed her eyes and we walked away, back to the cornucopia, where we would be able to rest for another night.

* * *

**Woop! **

**Two chapters in one night3**


	15. Chapter 14

We brushed out teeth.

At home you take stuff like toothpaste for granted, but it is a Godsend in the arena.

The last thing I want is for my teeth to fall out.

I'd received quiet a few parachute in the last couple of days, things like bandages, and simple stuff like warm soup and rolls.

It warmed my heart to think that people were thinking of the pair from district eight.

People hadn't forgotten about us.

'Get some rest.' Blaine said gently, kissing my forehead as he left the house.

He'd decided to go hunting after much persuasion by me.

We'd taken off my bandages for the first time yesterday.

I had a pink curve along my neck. A second smile.

I shuffled over to the window and peered out.

We were in the first ring of houses, but in the one as far away as possible from the careers.

I saw Blaine walking stealthily into the trees. An arrow was fired into the trees, then he disappeared out of sight.

I hoped he'd be back soon.

After seeing that my neck was fine he'd promised to take me to go see the totem pole.

I'd been aching to see it for days now.

I loved that it was so out of place in the arena.

If only I had some material, a needle, and some thread.

Then I could stop myself from going mad.

I already was mad though as I felt a certain urge to go say hello to the careers.

I wanted them to know what Ash had done, but they wouldn't believe me.

They hung onto his every word.

I picked at the loose material on my jump-suit.

I say jump-suit, but after all the attempts on my life it was looking a bit worse for wear.

'Thread.' I said to myself quietly.

I made a stitching motion with my hands.

'Over, under, loop it round and through.'

I said it faster and faster until the words became meaningless.

Then I heard the familiar tinkling noise and down came a tiny parachute outside.

I scrambled to get it and wandered if I should wait for Blaine to come back before I opened it.

They say patience is a virtue, but I'm full of vices, so I opened it without him.

Thread!

Seeing something so familiar in such a strange place made me burst into tears.

Tears of happiness of course.

I was still tearing up when Blaine came back.

He lay a fox on the floor then rushed over to me.

'Willow! What's the matter, are you hurt?'

The urgency was evident in his voice.

'Thread!' I shrieked, thrusting it in his face.

He grabbed my head between his hands.

'Don't you scare me like that again.'

'Don't you get it? Thread!'

'No, I don't get it.' He said, furrowing his brow.

'People are listening.' I said simply, unwinding some of the thread from the reel and wrapping it up again.

'Hmmm.'

I understood that Blaine thought I was crazy.

It was like I was saying 'I see dead people.'

'So ready to go see the pole?' Blaine said, slipping a backpack onto his shoulder and glancing out of the window.

I nodded and followed him out of the door.

His bow was poised and ready for any sudden attacks, but there was no need as the area was deserted.

I held his hand as we stepped through the trees, tracing back to where I'd seen the totem pole before.

We soon came across it, well, it was hard to miss and just stopped for a moment and looked at it.

Little wooden seats surrounded it, almost as if this was where the careers were meant to be, not at the cornucopia.

That theory was backed up by all the places where weapons could be stored, and a patch of ground that had been cleared away and shaded by trees.

I stepped forward to come face to face with the pole.

I traced my fingers around it and circled it, stopping when I came up to the piece of writing carved messily into the wood.

_'North winds blow into the south_

_And for some their time has ended._

_Yet beneath this sacred ground may lie,_

_A trap that is depended.'_

'Blaine, come look at this, what does it mean?' I said pointing to the jumble of words.

'I'm not sure, but I think we should move our stuff over here.'

I agreed and we went to get our stuff, which there wasn't much of-, just a backpack, some food and blankets.

Blaine skinned the fox he caught earlier and we ate it raw. It wasn't worth risking making a fire.

It tasted salty and melted in my mouth but the metallic taste of blood made me gag.

As the sun went down I gazed at Blaine's face and realised how much he'd matured during the weeks we'd been in the arena.

His face was somehow more angular and his chin was coated with stubble.

He grew up fast.

As we lay against the pole that night we watched the stars pop up in the sky systematically, like someone was flicking light switches to turn on every star.

A blanket was draped around us and I fell asleep to the sound to Blaine's heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ew romance.**

* * *

The night after Melissa's death, I was on watch. We'd moved ourselves inside so we'd be more sheltered as the dull grey skies seemed to be getting darker.

I was stood by the window, watching the seemingly empty arena whilst the others slept. There was nothing going on - the only sounds the slight rustle of the wind against the trees and Ash's snoring.

"Bored? I always get bored on watch." A voice said from behind me.

"It's peaceful." I said, as the voice, Drake's, moved next to me.

"I just wanna talk to someone. Or be somewhere else. The only thing on my mind is my impending death." He gave a short laugh. "Is that stupid?"

I shook my head. "It makes sense. There are only nine of us left. It feels like there are less though, what with the lack of deaths and the fact no-one seems to be making any appearances."

Drake nodded, the light of the moon reflecting off of his black hair. We were both silent for a moment, watching the arena, before Drake spoke again.

"Follow me," He said.

"Isn't it a bit unsafe to be out there at dark?" I said, not too keen of being killed at dark because of my own stupidity.

Drake snorted. "We're not going out there."

I followed his along the corridor and up a pair of stairs behind a wardrobe in one of the other bedrooms. It lead to the roof, which had a little bench of sorts, allowing you to get a clear view of the majority of the arena. It would have been a great hiding place, I doubt many people, certainly not me, would have found it.

"Wow. How did you find this place?" I asked, sitting beside Drake on the bench.

He shrugged. "I told you, I got bored. This is why I'm the worst person to be on watch. The others could have been killed multiple times because I've been exploring whilst they slept."

I grinned. That's what I would do.

"Can I ask you a question?" Drake said.

"You just did, but ask away."

"How did you get your scar?"

I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You told Caesar you might tell someone in the arena." He said.

He remembered that? It seems like a distant memory, considering it was just over a week ago.

"A fishing hook." I said. "I told you it wasn't that exciting."

"Yeah, but what's the full story?"

I sighed. "I was five and extremely curious. I went for a walk by the rock pools, finding the fishing hook amongst the rocks. I slipped and it scratched me. Then I started wailing."

Drake smiled, shaking his head. "I wouldn't call it a scratch. More like a puncture. Must of hurt."

I nodded. "Oh it did. I got so self concious about it. Way too self concious, considering I was only five."

I looked at him. He was looking at the scar, his eyes trailing from underneath my eye to just under my chin. I felt self concious now, with him studying it so I did the natural thing - ramble.

"It doesn't hurt now of course." I snorted. "Of course it doesn't, that would be stupid. Eleven years on? Still, I handle fishing hooks all the time back home. I'm really careful when I use them now. Still, when you're on the boat, you have to hook the lines quick. We can't let the fish get away. But-"

"Ivy?" Drake said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Stop talking," He said with a laugh, pressing his lips against mine.

At first, I almost slapped him. I was not used to attention from boys, they steered clear of the girl with the scar and my moody expression. Then I realised, it was nice. I'd never been kissed.

He pulled away and I just stared at him. He made a slight shrugging gesture and looked out onto the arena.

I was curious now. What made him do that? However, before I could ask, he got up.

"Night Ivy. And will you not tell the others about this place?"

"Of course I won't. Night Drake." I promised.

...

After that night, we went onto the roof a lot. We talked, slept and, yes, kissed. The fact our relationship was being broadcast across the Districts was a little awkward. Not to mention the fact one of us would die. I did hope it wouldn't be just us as the last two.

On the fourth day after that kiss, we were sat around the camp fire with Ash and Janey. Ash sat, sharpening his weapons, Janey sleeping and Drake and I stealing glances and whispering at each other.

I figured Ash knew something was going on, but he never mentioned it. Neither did Janey, so Drake and I continued. Drake was on watch that night, so we sat together during the campfire whilst the others slept.

"...and my brother knocked it over. My aunt went mad. It was funny." Drake laughed.

I grinned - Drake was talking about his younger brother, Felix. He was funny and certainly came out with weird things. He couldn't keep still and was constantly whistling a strange tune.

I wondered, what would of happened if my real mother hadn't abandoned me. Would I have had brothers and sisters? A pet? A boyfriend? But I was sort of glad at the same time. Marina and Walsh had done so much for me, I couldn't repay them enough. If I'd been found by someone else, they could have most likely left me to die or sent me to an orphanage. That was something I certainly wouldn't want to experience.

Drake twirled my hair around his finger. He was humming his brothers song. I guessed he was homesick - I was too. Although trying to avoid death in the arena was a good distraction.

I let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep Ivy - I'll be fine watching on my own." He said, kissing me for a moment.

"Okay," I muttered, resting my head in his lap. "Night."

"Night," he replied.

...

I was awoken by being flung against a hard surface. I scrambled to my feet immediately, not completely weapon-less, but quite vulnerable. Then I saw it.

"No, no, no." I muttered, running over to Drake.

The spear sticking out of his chest was just like the one sticking out of Bryce's. I felt his pulse. He didn't have one. His body was cold, so he must have been dead for a while. But not long enough for the hovercraft to come and pick him up. Or maybe they just wanted to wait until I woke up so they could film my reaction.

I could feel my self starting to cry. It was always me. I always lost them - Riley, Dawn, Bryce and now Drake. Ash and Janey were no where to be seen. I sat back and stared at Drake's body for a moment, before resting my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

I kissed his cold lips, shut his eyelids and wiped my eyes. The tears were flowing now. I spotted his token - a dog tag with his name on it. His older brother TJ had made it for him. He'd told me about it just two days ago.

I un-clipped it from around his neck and slid it around mine. I took in a deep breath to calm myself and then stood up, attaching Drake's knives to my belt and grabbing my bag that was discarded on the ground. I didn't feel safe here. I felt like I was being watched. I was - by the cameras but I felt someones presence in the trees.

"Missing him?" It was Ash.

I looked at him, not quite certain I could trust him.

Ash walked around Drake's body, as if he was studying it.

"He was quite an easy kill. As soon as he realised I was going to kill you, he begged me not to. Soppy twerp. He'd rather lose his own life than you lose yours, a girl he hardly knows?"

As soon as he said it, it clicked. He killed Drake. Who's to say he didn't scare away Willow and Blaine? It also meant...

"You killed Bryce."

Ash rolled his eyes. He was circling me now, but I didn't trust I'm so I turned as he did.

"Took you long enough. You're not that clever are you? I don't know how you managed a ten on your session with the gamemakers. You must have exhausted yourself, eh?" He snarled.

I scowled. "Shut up Ash. You are one sick-"

He laughed, drowning out my voice. "Yeah, yeah. Do you really think I care what you say?"

I didn't answer.

"Aww, dead boy got your tongue?" He laughed again.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! What do you have against me?"

He shrugged. "I can tell the Capitol's favourite. Never got it wrong."

I snorted. "Well you have this year."

I charged him, admittedly not my best idea. He dodged, so attacked with my knives, catching him across the chest as I slashed violently.

"You little-"

I kicked him in the cut and he stumbled backwards. I stepped backwards, my eyes not leaving him.

"Coward!" He yelled as I turned and ran away. "I'll get you!"

I ran into the forest, crying again.

* * *

**Rawr. **

**I'm going to be rewriting chapter 12 before I update again, as looking back on it it all sounds kind of dumb. It's the same idea and everything but I've had an amazing idea for it :3**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up a faint wind rustled the dry leaves we were surrounded by and lifted the hair from my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing I had a nice thick cardigan to keep me warm.

'I haven't killed anyone.' I told Blaine as he woke up.

He nodded.

'Would you?'

'Would I what? I asked, helping Blaine sharpen his arrows.

'Would you kill someone, if you had to?'

I shrugged.

Maybe I would, but the guilt afterwards would eat me alive.

The greater good. That's what my mom always used to say, to have the greatest outcome for the most amount of people. I don't think those rules really apply in these games.

'Yes.' I said after a great deal of thinking.

He nodded again then looked around.

'What's with all this wind?'

He held up a finger.

'Its coming from the north.' He stated.

'And we're in the south.'

'North winds blow into the south.' Blaine said quietly.

My mouth dropped open. I closed it so the people back home didn't see me looking like a fish.

'The gamemakers are getting rid of us. We're getting boring.' I said, feeling my heard pound inside my ribcage.

'A trap that is depended!' Blaine said excitedly. He dropped to the ground and began clearing away the leaves, rocks, and dust.

'Search for a door, a handle, anything!'

I kicked at the ground with my shoes.

'An arrow?'

Blaine rushed over.

'Do we follow it?' He asked.

I took his hand.

'Yeah.'

The arrow pointed up.

To the back of the arena, a place neither of us had explored.

We packed up our stuff, which wasn't much., and headed off.

As I crouched in some nettles, I wondered if the districts could see me having a wee.

Why did I think about things like that?

'Hey Blaine, do you think they can see me pee?'

He laughed.

'Just shut up for a bit okay?

I pouted.

'Don't pout at me.' He said, lunging forward and knocking me onto the floor.

He got on top of me and tickled me.

'I'm gonna die!' I screamed as he moved his fingers down my belly.

'Stop it!' I cried, trying to roll away from him and kicking at him.

I backed up against a tree as Blaine came towards me.

He put his hands on my hips.

I grabbed the front of his jump suit and pulled him forward, so his lips fell perfectly onto mine.

Then for a wonderful moment time stood still. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Ash. Not the gamemakers. Not getting back home. Just my skin touching his.

Arms looped around my waist, and I felt safe.

I heard a yell in the distance and turned my head slightly, breaking the kiss.

I took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. I needed a reaction.

He bit his lip.

Damn, had he always been this hot?

Or was it just the lack of boys in the arena?

The wind was really picking up now.

'Come on.' Blaine said, pulling me up.

So was that it?

My mouth opened involuntarily.

'Hurricane.' I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

_This is strange, _I thought to myself as I made my way through the trees. The wind had picked up pace and I was finding it hard to walk without feeling as if I was going to fall over my own feet.  
It had been just over a day since Drake had died and I had managed to escape all remaining tributes to wallow in heartbreak alone.

I missed him. Yes, I barely knew him, but he made my time here a little more enjoyable, making me forget that at some point we were both probably going to die.

Ash, the jerk faced peanut, was parading around and flashing his weapons and making huge fires, Janey at his side. She didn't really do anything else, just follow him. I made it my duty to avoid them. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we crossed paths.

I hadn't seen Dusty, Olaf or Judas either, but I was fine with that because all three were quite large and I don't think they'd want to go around making friends with me.

Occasionally, I passed Blaine and Willow. They didn't see me of course, I wasn't in a socialising mood, but I smiled as I saw Blaine helping Willow out. She had a large red mark around her neck and I figured that was why she and Blaine had packed up and left the careers. By my guess, it was probably Ash that had done that, but she needn't worry. One of these days, Ash was going to pay for what he'd done around here. I was going to take one of my weapons and kill him myself.

Back to the wind - it was definitely worse. I made my way through the trees, towards the cornucopia and looked around, no sign of the remaining careers or anyone else. I walked up to the cornucopia and climbed inside it. The golden thing clanged as I crept further and further back until my back was against the back of it. It was sheltered and I could see a house in front of  
me - perfect place to watch out for creepers.

The wind was roaring now, the cornucopia rattling.

"What the..." I muttered.

I let out a screech as the cornucopia started swirling around, the wind blowing faster and faster. My hands clawed at the sides, but the shiny metal gave me nothing to cling on to. I breathed deeply, feeling my stomach churn.

I pushed my back against the metal, hoping to whoever was out there that I didn't end up being bashed around and thrown out of this thing, landing on the end of Ash's spear or dying via internal bleeding. That would be an icky way to die.

I heard the cannon boom. One down. Who was it? I hoped it was Ash. Well, I kinda wanted to stab him until he died, but if he's dead now it means I have one less nasty guy to worry about.

The wind stopped and I gasped.

"Oh my god, I think..." I clambered out of the cornucopia and vomited on the floor.

I wiped a hand across my mouth. "Ew, that is nasty." I could taste the vomit in my mouth.

Moving away from the sick pile, kicking dust on top of it, I edged closer and closer to the nearest house. I went upstairs and sat on the mattress in the bedroom. Another cannon.

Two dead? That hurricane was a good idea of the Gamemakers. The days were getting lazy and no-one was making any effort to get out and find anyone else. No-one except Ash, of course, but we all appeared to be getting better at hiding from him, much to the Gamemakers dismay.

I let out a sigh. I couldn't do this any longer. I needed to be around someone. Someone human. I wanted to find Willow and Blaine. I would be in good company then.

I stood up and looked out of the window, before jumping to the side. Judas was stumbling across the open plain, clutching his stomach. I frowned. He'd had a bust up with someone by the looks of it, and came away as the loser. He fell to his knees and took his hand away from his wound, looking at the blood on his hand. I pulled a face as his guts fell out of the wound. Judas seemed to realise it too and looked down, just to see them hit the ground. He wobbled for a minute before falling face first into my pile of sick.

"That is gross," I whispered, this habit of talking to myself striking again.

The cannon sounded. Three dead in a day. Five people left. And I didn't have a clue who the others were. I prayed it was Blaine and Willow, and that Ash, Olaf or Dusty were one of three that died today.

Janey was a tough one, but I think if I had Blaine and Willow with me, we might be able to take her down.

I hid out in the house until the hovercraft picked up Judas' mangled body before watching the skies. The Capitol seal was shown, before the faces appeared. Janey, dammit, was the first. Then Dusty, he big brute, he was gone too. Finally Judas.

Blaine, Willow, Ash, Olaf and myself. The remaining five. I wondered how my family were doing. Were they surprised I was still alive? Did they think I was going to win? I took in a deep breath. I was going to kill Ash, no matter what it took. That left Blaine and Willow and Olaf - Olaf, I think the three of us could manage, but Blaine and Willow? I couldn't kill them, they couldn't kill each other, so we appear to have come to some crossroads.

I prayed to myself that it was nature or one of the others that got to Blaine and Willow before me.


	19. Chapter 19

Trees groaned under the pressure of the roaring winds and I could feel my hair being torn away from my scalp.

'Blaine!' I screamed over the chaos.

He turned, he wind pushing at the skin of his face.

'Get in front, keep going.' He yelled back at me.

'I don't think I can, I can't fight it.'

The wind pushed against my whole body, willing it to give up.

He grabbed at my hands, only just finding them, and pulled me, his body somehow gaining super human strength.

'This arena can't go on forever, we need to get the back, and there'll be shelter there.'

I nodded and inhaled deeply, then let out an involuntary screech as an uprooted tree rolled past.

The cannon sounded then.

And the wind stopped.

Another cannon.

I exhaled and looked at Blaine, the confusion obvious on my face.

It would be a trick, the game makers making us feel safe again before unleashing another round of brutal winds.

'Blaine.' I said quietly.

I wanted to sob, every feeling possible coming to me at once; fear, joy, relief, anger, sorrow.

'I think they've had their fun.'

I sank to my knees. They ached after bracing them for so long against such a powerful force.

'Hey, its ok.' He soothed, rubbing my back.

I squeezed out tears, overwhelmed by it all.

'Blaine, I think I love you.'

He raised an eyebrow.

'Ok.' He replied nonchalantly.

He didn't love me back. I'd ruined everything.

The careers could come now and stab me in the heart a thousand times, and I wouldn't care, because nothing could feel worse than what I was already feeling.

'Ok?' I whispered.

He got up and walked to the nearest tree, his back to me and his hands behind his head.

I'd messed everything up.

Of course, I was a sister to him.

'I'm just going to go now.'

I didn't care if I died anymore.

I blinked back more tears as the cannon sounded again.

I blinked back tears as a dark figure loomed over me.

'I'm sorry Blaine.' I choked.

'I'm not him.'

I blinked a final time to see the hooded face of Olaf in mine, axe in hand.

'Kill me, like I even care.' I said darkly, wiping my face.

'Oh, why the change of heart district 8?'

'Shut up and kill me already.'

He shrugged and raised his axe towards my neck, this was a medieval beheading.

But not before he was tackled from the side.

Not before Blaine had sunk an arrow into his chest.

That canon again.

'When am I going to have to stop saving you?' he shouted, flecks of saliva coming out of his mouth. I saw the anger in his eyes. For the first time in my life I was scared of him.

'I don't need you to save me.' I said quietly, my voice wavering.

'You'd be dead if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead three times, maybe more.' The anger was still in his voice, he was almost screaming at me.

'I'm sorry, I know I'm useless ok?' I yelled back at him, tears rolling freely down my cheeks.

'Why did you have to go and mess everything up? Why did you say you loved me, at first I didn't have to save you, I just wanted to, but now it's an obligation.'

'Why are you yelling at me?'

'Because I can't look after you anymore ok?'

'Why?'

He breathed deeply and opened the front zip of the jumpsuit.

Purple and yellow blotches covered his chest, and raw red scabs lay where his heart should be.

I turned around and vomited, the image of him replaying in my mind.

'Disgusting isn't it.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' I said through my teeth, tasting bile.

'I didn't want to worry you.' He shrugged.

'What is that?' I said, reaching out a hand, and drawing it back at the last moment.

'A couple of nights ago I got bitten by a mutt, it was going for you but I intervened.'

'Oh my god Blaine.'

'Do you understand now, this is why I can't tell you I love you, I do, but I can't break your heart and leave you alone here.' He said weakly, lying against the tree.

'You already have.' I said, my voice weird and high pitched, a little squeak.

'Can you do something for me?' he said, wincing.

'Anything.'

'Kill me.'

'What?'

I almost laughed out of disbelief.

'I only have one night left at most, there's no going back, I'm a dead man.' He said, his eyes meeting mine.

'I can't, you know I can't.'

'Please, I'll die happy if you do.' He smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks 'You get my bow, aim for my heart, and I'll hold no grudges. Please.'

'Blaine…' I sobbed.

'_Please_.'

'No, you won't die, you can't die!' I screamed, pulling at him, holding his weak body up.

'I need you to be brave and do this.'

'I'm not the brave one! You are, everyone knows that, I can't.'

'If you don't, I'll do it myself, and I might miss my heart and end up in more pain. End it Willow, for me, my final wish.'

'Ok.' I surrendered, everything leaving my body.

A ghost of a girl holding up a bow at the boy she loved.

A shell of a young woman aiming at the left of his chest.

A handsome young man mouthing the words '_I love you too._'

And the loud boom of a cannon in an arena full of the sorrow of the only tribute left from district 8.


End file.
